


Shattered

by xX__Eli_Sev__Xx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Fear, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mary is a liar, Mary is not evil, Moriarty saves the Day, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Nightmares, PTSD Sherlock, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX__Eli_Sev__Xx/pseuds/xX__Eli_Sev__Xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lui amava Sherlock Holmes.<br/>Con il suo cuore.<br/>Con la sua anima.<br/>Con tutto se stesso.<br/>E non glielo aveva mai detto.<br/>E adesso l’unico consulente investigativo al mondo, l’unico uomo che lo avesse mai amato con tutto se stesso, senza riserve e senza pregiudizi, stava morendo. <br/>Questa volta per davvero. <br/>Nessun trucco. <br/>Nessuna fuga.<br/>Solo la morte. <br/>Vera. <br/>Terribile.<br/>Permanente."<br/>[AU Serie 3]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Truth

 

 Sherlock varcò la soglia della stanza e si fermò alle spalle dell’aggressore.

 «Se davvero vuole commette un omicidio, dovrebbe almeno cambiare profumo, signora Smallwood.» disse.

 La donna non era molto alta e nemmeno forzuta, perciò non sarebbe stato difficile fermarla prima che uccidesse Magnussen. Era vestita interamente di nero e indossava un cappello che non lasciasse intravedere lo chignon ordinato col quale usava raccogliersi i capelli. L’alone del suo profumo aleggiava ancora nella stanza, mescolato all’odore della moquette consumata e della nicotina delle sigarette fumate di nascosto dai dipendenti di Magnussen.

 «Signor Holmes, questa non è la signora Smallwood.» disse Magnussen con voce flebile e tremante, continuando a tenere le mani alzate e la schiena inarcata in avanti.

 Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia, ma proprio mentre stava per parlare, la figura si voltò rivelando la sua identità e puntando la pistola contro il suo petto. Il consulente investigativo sentì l’aria mancare per un momento. Nel suo palazzo mentale qualcosa si ruppe, poté udirlo sgretolarsi man mano che i suoi occhi percorrevano il volto di Mary Watson. La moglie di John. La moglie del suo migliore amico e madre di suo figlio.

 «Mary…» gli sfuggì dalle labbra prima di potersi trattenere.

 «John è qui?» chiese lei con voce fredda e ferma.

 Lui aprì nuovamente la bocca, ma nessun suono ne uscì. «L-lui…» biascicò.

 «John. È. Qui?» sillabò la donna aumentando la presa sulla pistola.

 «Mary, qualsiasi cosa abbia su di te, lascia che ti aiuti.» disse muovendo un passo verso di lei.

 «Sherlock, se muovi un altro passo giuro che ti ammazzo.» quasi sibilò lei, senza battere ciglio.

 Holmes accennò un sorriso. «No, signora Watson, non lo farai.» affermò.

 Mary sparò.

 Il colpo partì senza emettere alcuno suono, se non un piccolo sbuffo, e andò a colpire Sherlock dritto al petto.

 Il consulente investigativo abbassò lo sguardo appena in tempo per vedere una macchia scarlatta allargarsi sulla sua camicia bianca. Quando sollevò nuovamente gli occhi, incontrò lo sguardo di Mary.

 «Mi dispiace, Sherlock.» mormorò «Davvero.»

 Sherlock cadde sulla schiena con un tonfo sordo e l’oscurità lo avvolse.

 

 «Sherlock?» John salì velocemente le scale che portavano al secondo piano dell’ufficio di Magnussen. Ma dove si era cacciato Sherlock? Era salito quasi dieci minuti prima, ci voleva così tanto a controllare qualche stanza vuota? «Sherlock, dobbiamo andarcene prima che-» si interruppe varcando la soglia dell’ultima stanza a destra e poi lo vide. Era disteso sulla schiena, immobile e pallido. «Sherlock!» gridò correndo verso di lui e inginocchiandosi al suo fianco. «Sherlock?» lo chiamò dandogli dei colpetti sulle guance per controllare se fosse privo di sensi. «Riesci a sentirmi?»

 Un ansito alle sue spalle lo fece voltare. Solo in quel momento si accorse che Magnussen era accasciato sul pavimento, proprio come Sherlock.

 «Cos’è successo?» chiese Watson immediatamente.

 Magnussen si sollevò sui gomiti. «Gli hanno sparato.» affermò.

 John sentì il cuore appesantirsi. Scostò un lembo della giacca e vide la macchia di sangue allargarsi sulla camicia dall’amico. «No… oh, mio…» ansimò, poi si voltò nuovamente verso Magnussen e parlò con urgenza. «Chi gli ha sparato?» chiese, ma l’altro non rispose; John prese il cellulare dalla tasca e compose il 999; spiegò la situazione ai paramedici e li implorò di fare presto. Quando ebbe chiuso la chiamata ripose il cellulare nella tasca della giacca e premette una mano sulla ferita per bloccare il flusso di sangue. «Sherlock, ti prego…» mormorò prendendogli la mano e stringendola con la sua. «Ti prego, non farmi questo.» implorò «Non morire. Non di nuovo.»

 

 L’ambulanza arrivò qualche minuto dopo. Caricarono Sherlock sulla barella e poi partirono diretti verso l’ospedale sfrecciando tra le auto. John si sedette accanto all’amico continuando a tenergli la mano, mentre i paramedici lo liberavano dalla camicia e gli ponevano una mascherina sul volto.

 Uno dei due infermieri si volse verso l’altro. «Lo perdiamo.» sussurrò.

 Ma a Watson non sfuggì. «Sherlock.» disse avvicinando il suo volto a quello del consulente investigativo, stringendogli la mano. «Sherlock, ti stiamo perdendo. Ti prego-» un groppo gli si formò in gola. _Non può farmi questo. Non può morirmi tra le braccia di nuovo,_ pensò reprimendo un gemito di dolore.

Quando arrivarono al pronto soccorso, trascinarono la barella all’interno della struttura e una delle infermiere che era accorsa trattenne John per un braccio, vedendo che stava seguendo la barella. «Mi dispiace, signore, non può entrare.» disse indicando la porta della sala operatoria.

 «Per favore, è un mio amico…» ansimò lui e per un momento gli tornò alla mente il giorno in cui Sherlock si era buttato sotto i suoi occhi dal tetto del St. Bart’s. «Sono un medico…»

 «Ok, adesso deve calmarsi.» lo tranquillizzò poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. «È ferito?» domandò studiando il suo volto pallido.

 Watson scosse il capo.

 «D’accordo.» disse ancora la donna «È un parente?» domandò riferendosi a Holmes.

 «No.» rispose lui «È un mio amico.»

 L’infermiera annuì e gli consigliò di chiamare un parente di Sherlock, nel caso in cui ci fosse stato bisogno di lui e di sedersi, dato che sembrava essere sotto shock.

 John annuì e quando la donna se ne fu andata, richiamata da un collega, l’uomo prese il cellulare dalla tasca e inviò due messaggi: uno a Mycroft e uno a Greg. Non pensò a Mary, né al fatto che potesse essere preoccupata per lui. Il suo pensiero fisso era Sherlock, bloccato in una sala operatoria, con un proiettile nel petto e in bilico tra la vita e la morte.

 Quando ebbe riposto il cellulare nella tasca, la consapevolezza di ciò che stava succedendo lo colpì come uno schiaffo in pieno volto. Sentì la nausea invaderlo, la testa farsi pesante e le gambe troppo molli per poterlo reggere ulteriormente. Si accasciò contro la parete lasciandosi scivolare a terra e prendendosi la testa fra le mani.

  _Sherlock…_

_Non può morire._

_Non può lasciarmi._

_Non voglio che mi lasci._

_Non voglio rimanere solo._

_Non voglio perderlo._

_È il mio migliore amico._

_È il mio mondo._

_L’uomo che mi ha salvato._

_L’uomo che mi ha riportato in vita._

_L’uomo che ha rinunciato alla sua vita per proteggermi._

 Il cuore accelerò.

_L’uomo che amo._

 Quel pensiero lo colpì come una folata di vento rifrescante in un giorno afoso. Il cuore sembrò essersi fermato di colpo nel petto, senza voler ripartire nuovamente.

 Era sempre stato così ovvio che non riuscì a capire come avesse fatto a non rendersene conto prima.

 O forse, si disse, lo sapeva, in fondo.

 Sapeva di amarlo, ma aveva sempre dato per scontata la presenza di Sherlock al suo fianco, tanto che quando l’aveva perso aveva preferito cancellarlo dalla sua mente piuttosto che soffrire.

 In quel momento, però, sapeva bene che non avrebbe più potuto ignorarlo, che non avrebbe più potuto semplicemente cancellare tutto.

 E soprattutto non poteva perderlo, non poteva permettersi di perdere l’unica certezza della sua vita, l’unica persona che l’avesse mai reso veramente felice dopo tutto ciò che aveva passato.

 Non _voleva_ perdere Sherlock Holmes.

 Colui che l’aveva salvato così tante volte da averne perso il conto.

 Colui che l’aveva fatto tornare a sorridere.

 Colui che era stato in grado di non fargli rimpiangere la guerra, a fargli provare quella sensazione di adrenalina che aveva sentito solo sul campo di battaglia, con la differenza che lì si trovava a Londra e non in Afghanistan.

 Sherlock, il suo migliore amico.

 La sua famiglia.

 Il suo _tutto_.

 Un lacrima gli scivolò lungo la guancia.

 Non glielo aveva mai detto.

 Non gli aveva mai fatto sapere nulla di tutto ciò. 

 Come aveva potuto tacere su una cosa così importante?

 Come aveva potuto mentire a se stesso e al suo migliore amico?

 Sentì il cuore dolere come non era mai successo prima. Un dolore profondo, viscerale, così tremendo da essere a malapena sopportabile, così forte da riecheggiare in ogni fibra del suo corpo e nella sua mente, così potente da togliergli il fiato.

 In quel momento si rese conto che era tutto vero e che tutti coloro che li avevano conosciuti avevano osservato e avevano capito. L’unico a guardare e non osservare era stato lui.

 Sherlock aveva sempre avuto ragione.

 E anche la signora Hudson, Irene Adler… tutti.

 Lui amava Sherlock Holmes.

 Con il suo cuore.

 Con la sua anima.

 Con tutto se stesso.

 E non glielo aveva mai detto.

 E adesso l’unico consulente investigativo al mondo, l’unico uomo che lo avesse mai amato con tutto se stesso, senza riserve e senza pregiudizi, stava morendo.

 Questa volta per davvero.

 Nessun trucco.

 Nessuna fuga.

 Solo la morte.

 Vera.

 Terribile.

 Permanente.

 Come aveva potuto, John, essere così stupido?

 Come aveva potuto negare il sentimento che li legava?

 Come aveva potuto reprimerlo?

 E soprattutto, alla luce di ciò: come aveva potuto sposare Mary?

 Il volto di sua moglie gli balenò davanti agli occhi.

 Aveva mentito a se stesso e a Sherlock, ma prima di tutto a Mary. Lei lo amava con tutto il suo cuore, mentre lui non avrebbe mai potuto ricambiarla davvero.

 Ed eccolo, il senso di colpa, arrivare – potente quasi quanto il dolore e la paura della perdita – e avvolgerlo completamente tanto da offuscare i suoi sensi.

 Ed arrivarono anche le lacrime – bollenti  sul suo volto freddo a causa dello shock – corrosive, dolorose.

 E poi la solitudine.

 La sensazione di essere nuovamente solo al mondo.

 

 «John?»

 La voce di Greg gli sembrò lontana migliaia di chilometri. Come se il poliziotto lo stesse chiamando dal fondo di un tunnel oscuro in cui era rimasto intrappolato da quando aveva trovato Sherlock nel maledetto ufficio di Magnussen.

 A John servì qualche istante per sollevare il capo e mettere a fuoco le due figure che erano in piedi a pochi passi da lui e recuperare quel poco di lucidità che sembrava essergli rimasta.

 «Greg-» mormorò con la voce impastata dalle lacrime, come per cercare la conferma che fosse davvero lui.

 «Cos’è successo?» domandò l’Ispettore lasciando la mano di Mycroft e inginocchiandosi al suo fianco per avere gli occhi alla stessa altezza di quelli del medico.

 «Gli hanno sparato.»

 «Oh, mio Dio.» sfuggì a Greg. Si volse verso Mycroft, che intanto aveva abbassato il capo e aveva stretto i pugni tanto da far sbiancare le nocche. «Cos’hanno detto i medici?» domandò ancora rivolgendosi nuovamente verso l’ex-militare.

 John scosse il capo. «Sono ancora in sala operatoria.»

 «Tu stai bene?» sussurrò l’Ispettore.

 Watson annuì.

 Greg si mise in piedi, si volse verso il maggiore degli Holmes e gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla. «Andrà tutto bene.» disse per rassicurarlo.

 Mycroft annuì, forse volendo evitare che Lestrade si preoccupasse.

 «Com’è successo?» domandò Lestrade.

 John scosse il capo, più confuso che mai. «Non lo so… e-eravamo nell’ufficio di Magnussen e- e ha-» balbettò «Lui-»

 A quelle parole Holmes sembrò ridestarsi. Sollevò il capo e per un momento non poté nascondere l’espressione stupita che gli si era dipinta sul volto.

 «Ok, ok, John, tranquillo.» intervenne Greg poggiando le mani sulle spalle al medico. «Respira.»

 «Lui-» ansimò «Non ho potuto… non ho-»

 «Respira profondamente.» ripeté Lestrade «Ascoltami, John.» disse per richiamare la sua attenzione «Andrà tutto bene, ok?»

 Watson scosse vigorosamente il capo.

 «Sì, invece.» insistette l’Ispettore. 

 «Glielo avevo detto.» li interruppe Mycroft, rivolgendosi a John. «Avevo avvertito entrambi.»

 Watson deglutì e fece forza sulle gambe per mettersi in piedi, tentando di recuperare la lucidità. «Cosa?» domandò. Era troppo confuso per capire una sola delle parole che sarebbero uscire dalla bocca di Mycroft.

 «L’avevo avvertito che si sarebbe fatto male.» ripeté alzando la voce. «Come vi è saltato in mente di violare la privacy dell’uomo più importante del-?»

 «Fammi capire, Mycroft, adesso difendi Magnussen?» sbottò John avendo ritrovato la forza di parlare e di ribattere. «Tuo fratello sta lottando tra la vita e la morte, con una pallottola nel petto e tu pensi al fatto che abbiamo violato la privacy di Magnussen?!»

 Lestrade si parò davanti a Mycroft. «Ehi, calma. Calma.» disse rivolto a John «Siamo tutti tesi e preoccupati per Sherlock. John, tu e Sherlock avete commesso un reato, credo che lo sappiate. E Mycroft, adesso la cosa più importante è tuo fratello. Non Magnussen.» concluse.

 John e Mycroft si zittirono e alla fine entrambi annuirono.

 Greg sospirò. «Vado a cercare un medico e vedo se riesco a scoprire qualcosa.» disse e si allontanò lasciandoli soli.

 I due continuarono ad osservarsi e alla fine il primo ad abbassare lo sguardo fu il politico.

 «Devo chiederti scusa, John.» mormorò «Non voglio che pensi che non tenga a mio fratello, ma introdursi in un luogo privato è stato…» si bloccò.

 «Stupido.»

 «Stavo per dire sconsiderato, ma-»

 Watson lo interruppe. «Credi che saremmo stati così stupidi da violare il domicilio di un uomo come Charles Augustus Magnussen?» chiese «Siamo entrati perché la sua segretaria ce lo ha permesso.» spiegò sentendo la rabbia ribollire dentro di lui.

 Mycroft aggrottò le sopracciglia, senza far caso al fatto che quell’appellativo fosse stato riferito a lui. «Questo cambia tutto.»

 «Infatti.» replicò in tono tagliente, poi si zittì.

 «C’è qualche testimone che ha assistito all’aggressione?» chiese.

 «No.» rispose John. «Quando ho trovato Sherlock, Magnussen era svenuto e non c’era nessun altro.»

 In quel momento Greg tornò insieme al medico che doveva appena essere uscito dalla sala operatoria.

 «Dottore, come sta?» domandò John immediatamente.

 Il medico sospirò. «Il proiettile è penetrato qualche centimetro sotto il cuore, all’altezza dello stomaco. L’emorragia era molto estesa, ma siamo riusciti ad arginarla. Abbiamo dovuto rianimarlo più volte durante l’operazione.» spiegò «Il suo cuore si è fermato per qualche secondo. Credevamo che non ce l’avrebbe fatta. Era praticamente morto. Ma non sappiamo come, adesso sta bene.» concluse accennando un sorriso. «È un miracolo.»

 John e Greg sospirarono di sollievo e anche Mycroft sembrò sollevato.

 «Possiamo vederlo?» chiese Watson.

 «Per adesso è ancora sotto anestesia.» replicò il medico. «Comunque possiamo far entrare un famigliare per quando si sveglierà.»

 «Grazie.» disse Lestrade sorridendo.

 Il medico si allontanò, lasciandoli nuovamente soli.

 «Myc, vai da lui. Noi ti aspettiamo qui.» riprese Greg, rivolgendosi al maggiore degli Holmes.

 Il politico annuì e accompagnato da un’infermiera raggiunse suo fratello.

 John sorrise quando Greg gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla.

 «Visto?» disse il poliziotto «Sta bene.»

 Il medico militare annuì. «Chiamo Mary. Non sa che sono qui.» concluse prendendo il cellulare dalla tasca e continuando a sorridere.

 Era vivo.

 Ancora una volta Sherlock Holmes era sopravvissuto.

 

 Sherlock venne trasferito in una stanza al quinto piano dell’ospedale qualche ora dopo. Mycroft lo seguì e gli rimase accanto fino al pomeriggio seguente, quando fu certo che si sarebbe completamente ripreso. A quel punto uscì dalla stanza e quando raggiunse il fondi del corridoio, vide che Lestrade e Watson erano ancora seduti sulle seggiole nella piccola sala d’attesa, con le teste poggiate al muro dietro di loro e i volti segnati da profonde occhiaie.

 John, quando lo vide, scattò in piedi. «Come sta?» chiese immediatamente.

 «Si riprenderà.» replicò il politico e prima che il medico potesse continuare, lo fece lui. «Sì, puoi vederlo.» si scostò lasciando che si avviasse verso la stanza del fratello minore.

 Greg si mise in piedi a sua volta e raggiunse il maggiore degli Holmes. Lo abbracciò e lasciò che l’uomo poggiasse il capo sulla sua spalla. «Sta bene.» sussurrò.

 «Questa volta c’è andato vicino.» replicò ricambiando la stretta e lasciandosi andare a quell’abbraccio. Non gli importava che l’avessero visto lasciarsi andare a quel gesto così affettuoso e privato, in quel momento aveva bisogno di Greg più che mai.

 «Andrà tutto bene.» mormorò il più vecchio contro il suo orecchio. «Sono qui.»

 «Ti amo.»

 «Anch’io ti amo, Mycroft.»

 

 John avanzò a grandi passi fino alla camera di Sherlock, ma quando si ritrovò davanti alla porta, esitò.

 I pensieri che poco prima gli avevano affollato la mente, tornarono a colpirlo uno dopo l’altro.

 Aveva rischiato di perderlo.

 C’era andato così vicino questa volta.

 Avrebbe dovuto fargli sapere cosa provava per lui?

 Avrebbe dovuto confessargli di amarlo per non commettere lo stesso errore una seconda volta?

 Scosse il capo per allontanarli.

 Non era quello l’importante in quel momento.

 Doveva assicurarsi che Sherlock stesse bene. Quella era la priorità.

 Sospirò, girò la maniglia e varcò la soglia richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

 Sherlock sembrava profondamente addormentato, perciò decise di sedersi sulla sedia posta accanto al letto dove fino a poco prima era stato seduto Mycroft.

 Osservò per un momento il volto del suo migliore amico e alla fine gli prese la mano. «Gesù, Sherlock.» gli sfuggì dalle labbra in un sussurro «Ho avuto paura di non poterti più rivedere.» concluse abbassando lo sguardo.

 Poi si zittì e continuò ad osservarlo.

 Il suo volto pallido dai tratti spigolosi.

 Le sue labbra.

 I suoi capelli ricci e neri come la notte.

 Il suo corpo magro.

  _Dio, quanto ti amo,_ si ritrovò a pensare. _Se solo lo sapessi._

 Qualche giorno più tardi Sherlock fece ritorno a Baker Street.

 Mycroft convinse i medici a dimetterlo promettendo che avrebbe provveduto a fargli avere assistenza medica nel caso in cui fosse stato necessario; il personale ospedaliero accettò di buon grado la sua proposta, ben felici di potersi liberare delle lamentele e delle deduzioni continue del giovane Holmes.

 Quello stesso pomeriggio John prese un taxi e raggiunse Baker Street. Mary era andata a fare la spesa, perciò non sarebbe tornata prima di tre ore, il che gli concedeva un grande lasso tempo da passare con il suo migliore amico, sia per accertarsi delle sue condizioni, sia per parlare con lui di ciò che era successo.

 Quando aprì la porta ed entrò nell’ingresso venne accolto dal dolce suono del violino del consulente investigativo. Chiuse gli occhi per un momento assaporando le dolci note di quella sinfonia e poi salì le scale, ben conscio che Holmes l’avrebbe sentito arrivare. Infatti, quando varcò la soglia dell’appartamento, il più giovane smise di suonare e si voltò.

 «John.» disse stupito.

 «Ciao.»

 «Stai bene?» chiese immediatamente, poggiando il violino sul tavolo accanto a lui.

 John sgranò gli occhi. «Non hanno sparato a me.»

 «Credevo che fosse successo qualcosa.» replicò Sherlock.

 Watson scosse il capo. «No. No, è tutto ok.» assicurò «Perché me lo chiedi?»

 Il moro fece spallucce. «Di solito vieni qui quando c’è un caso o…» si bloccò facendo un gesto vago con la mano. Da quando aveva sposato Mary era stato così: si vedevano sporadicamente, solo per i casi oppure neanche per quelli.

 Watson scosse nuovamente il capo. Credeva davvero che andasse lì solo quando aveva bisogno di lui? «No, sono qui per vedere come stai.» si avvicinò di qualche passo.

 «È tutto ok.» affermò l’altro, ma il mezzo sorriso che gli rivolse lasciò intendere che ci fosse qualcosa sotto. Qualcosa che il consulente investigativo non voleva confessare all’amico.

 «Non mi sembra.» replicò, infatti, John «Sei pallido. Forse dovresti sederti.» consigliò «Non ti fa bene caricare tutto il peso sulla ferita.»

 Sherlock fece spallucce.

 «Ti fa male?»

 «Ogni tanto.» confessò, poi si volse per poggiare l’archetto del violino, che aveva ancora tra le mani, accanto allo strumento. «Ti va un tè?» propose e si volse per avviarsi verso la cucina.

 John fece per annuire, ma quando l’amico si mosse verso la cucina e la sua vestaglia viola svolazzò lasciando intravedere la camicia bianca che stava indossando, raggelò. «Sherlock.» esclamò «Stai sanguinando.» si avvicinò a lui, lo bloccò tenendolo per un braccio e scostò un lembo del tessuto viola. Sulla camicia bianca spiccava una macchia scarlatta, proprio dove il proiettile l’aveva colpito. «Dio, sono saltati i punti. Vieni, sdraiati.» indicò il divano e tentò di avviarsi verso il bagno per prendere il kit di primo soccorso. Se la ferita si fosse riaperta avrebbe rischiato un’altra emorragia e altri danni interni. E non potevano permetterlo. _John_ non poteva permetterlo.

 «No.» replicò Sherlock, scostandosi per non essere toccato.

 «Sherlock, se i punti saltano rischi un’emorragia.»

 Sherlock si allontanò ulteriormente. «Lo so bene.» affermò «Ma non-»

 Watson lo interruppe. «Lascia che dia un’occhiata.» mosse una mano per circondargli il polso e tirarlo verso di sé, ma Holmes scattò.

 «No.» esclamò. 

 «Sherlock, ti prego-» tentò di protestare.

 «No.» ripeté lui alzando la voce e indietreggiando ancora «Non… non toccarmi.» gli sfuggì dalle labbra.

 Il medico rimase spiazzato. «O-ok.» concluse sollevando le mani. «Preparo un tè.» affermò voltandosi ed entrando in cucina. «Tu siediti, prima di fare altri danni.» ordinò.

 Quando tornò in salotto con il vassoio e le tazze colme di tè fumante trovò Sherlock seduto sulla sua poltrona, intento a fissare il fuoco che scoppiettava nel camino. Poggiò il vassoio sul tavolino da caffè, porse la tazza a Sherlock e poi si sedette a sua volta, continuando ad osservare ogni suo movimento.

 «Vuoi parlare?» domandò il medico quando ebbe finito il suo tè ed ebbe poggiato la tazzina vuota sul vassoio. Non gli aveva ancora chiesto spiegazioni dopo ciò che era successo. Forse aveva visto chi era stato a sparargli e in quel caso avrebbe dovuto farlo sapere a Lestrade, così che potesse arrestarlo.

 «Riguardo a cosa?» chiese l’altro di rimando, continuando a non degnare l’amico di uno sguardo. Continuava a fissare le fiamme e il legno consumarsi nel camino.

 «Riguardo ciò che è successo.» spiegò lui, anche se sapeva bene che il consulente investigativo aveva capito tutto. Si schiarì la voce. «Ricordi com’è andata?»

 Sherlock annuì. «Ero nell’ufficio di Magnussen e mi hanno sparato.»

 Il militare sbuffò sonoramente. _Spiegazione esaustiva_ , pensò. «Chi?» chiese trattenendosi dal dare voce ai suoi pensieri.

 «Non l’ho visto in faccia.»

 John sospirò. «È impossibile.» fece notare «Sherlock, non sono un genio, ma dato che il foro d’entrata è sul tuo petto è abbastanza ovvio che si trovasse davanti a te e che tu lo abbia visto.»

 «Sei diventato bravo con le deduzioni, dottor Watson.» replicò il consulente investigativo, la voce colma di sarcasmo, sollevando lo sguardo sul volto del dottore. «Ma hai dimenticato di analizzare tutte le variabili.» vedendolo aggrottare le sopracciglia riprese «Aveva il volto coperto.»

 Watson annuì, colpito dell’improvviso cambiamento nel comportamento dell’ex-coinquilino. «Ok.» concesse «La corporatura era quella di un uomo o di una donna?» indagò. Forse con domande più dirette sarebbero arrivati a una qualche conclusione.

 «John-» tentò di interromperlo.

 «Almeno questo sarai riuscito a dedurlo.»

 «Non. Voglio. Parlarne.» ansimò Sherlock sentendo una terribile fitta allo stomaco. Era una bugia. Voleva parlarne, ma non poteva. Non con John. «Mi sembra abbastanza chiaro.»

 «Sherlock-»

 «Ora basta. Per favore.» forse così si sarebbe fermato. Forse implorandolo di smetterla avrebbe capito che non era il momento.

 John alla fine annuì. «D’accordo. Non sei costretto a farlo adesso. Ma se vorrai… _quando_ vorrai… insomma-» si schiarì la voce e abbassò lo sguardo. «Io sono qui, lo sai.»

 Sherlock annuì. «Certo.»

 Watson notò l’esitazione nella sua voce. «È così.» insistette.

 «Lo so.»

 «No.» replicò sporgendosi sulla poltrona. «A quanto pare non lo sai.» si inginocchiò di fronte a lui e gli poggiò una mano sulla gamba per richiamare la sua attenzione, dato che aveva nuovamente abbassato lo sguardo. «Sherlock, non dubitare _mai_ di me. Hai capito? Io per te ci sarò sempre. Sei il mio migliore amico. Sei-» si bloccò. _Avanti,_ di disse, _diglielo. Quando era in ospedale eri risoluto. Ti eri ripromesso di farglielo sapere. Perché ora non glielo dici?_

 «Sono?» lo incalzò l’altro.

 John inspirò profondamente e decise di riformulare. «Tu non hai idea di quanto io abbia avuto paura. Ero terrorizzato all’idea di perderti di nuovo.» disse in un sussurro «Sei troppo importante per me.» scandì ogni parola lentamente. Forse così avrebbe capito. Era un maledetto genio.

 Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo.

 «Sei morto. In quella maledetta sala operatoria, sei morto di nuovo.» sentì il respiro farsi affannoso e gli occhi inumidirsi. «Se non fossero riusciti a riportarti da me, sarei morto, Sherlock. Sarei morto con te.» aumentò la pressione delle dita sulla sua gamba.

 «No, John.» ribatté il consulente investigativo rabbrividendo a quel contatto «Saresti andato avanti.» _come hai fatto l’ultima volta,_ avrebbe voluto aggiungere.

 «Come fai a saperlo?» domandò ricacciando indietro le lacrime e alzando la voce. «Come fai a sapere se ce l’avrei fatta o no senza di te? Tu non hai idea di quanto abbia sofferto nei due anni in cui non sei stato qui. Non ho mai provato un dolore così grande e così tremendo. _Mai._ » non glielo aveva mai detto, ma era così. Neanche quando erano morti i suoi commilitoni in Afghanistan – persone con cui aveva condiviso tutto, brave persone – aveva provato tutta quell’angoscia. «E non voglio provarlo ancora.»

 «Perché mi dici questo?» chiese Sherlock, freddo come John non l’aveva mai visto.

 «Perché sei un idiota.» ribatté l’ex-militare. Come faceva Sherlock a non capire?

 «Oh, be’, ti ringrazio, John.» sputò fuori senza riuscire a trattenersi «E cosa avrei fatto per meritarmi l’onore di questo appellativo da parte tua?» domandò sarcastico.

 John scattò in piedi. «Credi che non mi importi nulla di te!» esclamò «Come puoi pensarlo? Come puoi pensare che se tu dovessi avere bisogno di me io non ci sarei? Sherlock, questo è-»

 Il consulente investigativo si mise in piedi a sua volta, anche se più lentamente e a fatica. «Quello che vedo.» concluse per lui. «Da quanto non venivi qui prima di avermi trovato in quel covo di drogati?» domandò bruscamente. «Un mese. Tanto che non ti eri nemmeno accorto che ero sparito dalla circolazione. Non dirmi che ci sarai, perché so bene che ci sono Mary e il bambino e-»

 «E tu.» lo bloccò avvicinandosi «Ci sei tu.»

 «Davvero?» lo sfidò e gli rivolse uno sguardo così penetrante che al medico sembrò che lo stesse scrutando fino nei recessi della sua anima.

 «Sì.» rispose «Sì, Sherlock.»

 Al consulente investigativo sfuggì una risata ironica. «Perché dovrei crederti, John?»

 A quel punto, John non si trattenne più. Al diavolo le telecamere piazzate da Mycroft, al diavolo i vicini e la signora Hudson al piano di sotto. «Perché sei sempre stato tu. Fin dall’inizio. Perché sei il mio migliore amico, perché mi hai salvato la vita e ti sei preso cura di me.»

 «Se ti senti costretto a farlo perché credi di avere un debito nei miei confronti, be’, sappi che non mi devi nulla.»

 «In debito?» chiese Watson sempre più perplesso. «Tu credi che io mi voglia prendere cura di te perché mi sento costretto?» domandò.

 «Sì.» rispose il consulente investigativo. «Ma non devi farlo.»

 «Io non lo faccio per questo.»

 «E allora perché sei qui, John?» lo sfidò furioso. Non poteva semplicemente andarsene?

 «Perché ti amo, completo idiota.» quasi gridò, esasperato da quella stupida conversazione. E detto questo lo afferrò per la vestaglia tirandolo verso di sé e lo baciò. Lo scontro tra labbra fece esplodere il cuore nel petto del medico, che portò una mano dietro il collo dell’amico per avvicinarlo ancora di più a sé, per assaporare ogni centimetro e ogni sfumatura delle sue labbra.

 In un primo momento Sherlock, invece, si irrigidì.

 Perché John lo stava baciando?  

 Perché in quel momento?

 Dopo aver sposato Mary.

 Dopo avergli chiesto di fargli da testimone.

 Perché?

 Poi il suo cervello si spense completamente.

 E fu a quel punto che qualcosa si ruppe.

 Holmes sentì una scossa elettrica serpeggiargli lungo la spina dorsale e si allontanò da Watson di scatto, ansimando, poggiandogli la mani sul petto per impedirgli di avvicinarsi nuovamente.

 «Sherlock.» disse John dolcemente, cercando il suo sguardo.

 Il consulente investigativo scosse il capo e senza dire nient’altro oltrepassò il medico militare, uscì dal salotto e raggiunse la sua stanza chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

 Watson rimase immobile per qualche secondo con gli occhi sgranati, ma alla fine si mosse e si ritrovò davanti alla porta della stanza del più giovane a bussare insistentemente. «Sherlock.» lo chiamò «Apri la porta.» nessuna risposta «Ti prego, apri. Dobbiamo parlare. Non puoi semplicemente-»

 «John, è tutto ok?» la voce di Mary fece voltare il medico.

 «Mary.» disse stupito «Ciao.»

 «Che succede?» chiese lei indicando la porta della stanza di Sherlock.

 Il medico si bloccò. Cosa le avrebbe detto a quel punto? Avrebbe dovuto mentirle, non poteva indubbiamente dirle che aveva baciato qualcun altro. E che quel qualcun altro era un uomo ed era Sherlock. «Ehm… stavamo parlando e-» si interruppe e abbassò lo sguardo. «È ancora un po’ scosso dopo quello che è successo.» concluse.

 «Devi dargli tempo.» consigliò la donna accarezzandogli una guancia. Poi si portò una mano al ventre e sorrise. «Andiamo a casa? Sono un po’ stanca.»

 «Certo.» disse lui immediatamente e la seguì lungo il corridoio e giù per le scale. Non voleva lasciare Sherlock. Non voleva andarsene senza aver parlato, ma non poteva nemmeno rimanere lì, perché in fondo Sherlock aveva ragione: c’erano Mary e il bambino di cui occuparsi.

 


	2. Pain

 John, con la scusa di controllare le condizioni di Sherlock, tornò a Baker Street nel tardo pomeriggio del giorno seguente, dopo essere uscito dallo studio medico.

 Venne accolto dalla signora Hudson che, più ansiosa del solito, lo invitò nel suo appartamento per parlare di Sherlock. A quanto pareva, durante la notte aveva sentito degli strani rumori provenire dal piano di sopra. Quando era salita per controllare aveva trovato le porte sbarrate e dato che aveva consegnato le chiavi di scorta a Mycroft, nel caso in cui ne avesse avuto bisogno, non era riuscita ad entrare per assicurarsi che fosse tutto a posto.

 «John, sono preoccupata.» concluse «Da quando te ne sei andato ha cominciato a comportarsi diversamente. È cambiato.»

 «Cosa intende dire?» indagò John con aria perplessa.

 «Esce di rado, ogni volta che l’Ispettore Lestrade si presenta qui lo caccia in malo modo…» spiegò scuotendo il capo «E di notte spesso lo sento gridare.»

 «Gridare?» esclamò Watson, sollevando lo sguardo di scatto.

 Non era possibile.

 Perché avrebbe dovuto gridare nel bel mezzo della notte?

 Sherlock Holmes sbraitava contro Anderson e Donovan durante i casi. Contro gli scocciatori, i clienti e a volte contro lui, Lestrade e Mycroft, ma non nel bel mezzo della notte.

 La signora Hudson annuì mestamente. «Credo che siano incubi. Li ha da quando è tornato a casa.» dichiarò sospirando. «Non puoi fare qualcosa per lui, caro? Magari con qualche sonnifero o qualche tranquillante riuscirebbe a stare meglio.»

 Watson si mise in piedi. «Ehm… sì. Sì, certo… ci… ci penserò io, signora Hudson.» balbettò.

 Non poteva essere vero.

 Eppure la signora Hudson non gli avrebbe mai mentito e se le sue orecchie funzionavano e il suo cervello non gli stava giocando qualche scherzo…

 Doveva parlare con Sherlock.

 Subito.

 Doveva tentare di capire.

 Doveva chiedergli spiegazioni.

 Cosa che non aveva mai fatto prima.

 «Adesso mi scusi, devo andare a controllare se sta bene.» concluse e si congedò ringraziandola per il tè.

 Salì i gradini che portavano all’appartamento di Sherlock molto lentamente, come se le gambe pesassero una tonnellata e non riuscisse a sollevarle da terra per poter procedere.

 Una moltitudine di pensieri si accavallavano nella sua mente, creando scompiglio e confusione. Ogni cosa era miscelata alle altre, come se non vi fosse distinzione tra i diversi pensieri, come se fosse un tutt’uno indistricabile.

 Come aveva potuto essere così cieco?

 E sosteneva di essere il suo migliore amico.

 Glielo aveva urlato in faccia il giorno precedente.

  _Maledetto idiota. Sono un maledetto idiota,_ si rimproverò.

 Si fermò di fronte alla porta e bussò. «Sherlock, posso entrare?» chiese.

 Nessuna risposta.

 Provò a girare la maniglia, ma a conferma di ciò che la signora Hudson aveva raccontato, vide che la porta era stata chiusa a chiave.

 «Sherlock, apri.» ripeté con voce più ferma.

 Ancora nulla.

 A John sfuggì un verso di frustrazione. «Sherlock. Holmes.» sillabò «Apri questa maledetta porta prima che io la butti giù.»

 Silenzio.

 «Oh, al diavolo!» ringhiò e rovistò nelle tasche sperando di trovare il paio di chiavi che si era dimenticato di restituire alla signora Hudson al momento del trasloco e che portava sempre nella giacca per una questione di abitudine. Quando incontrò il freddo metallo delle chiavi e del portachiavi a forma di Big Ben, sorrise.

 Infilò la chiave nella toppa, la girò e spinse la porta.

 L’appartamento era immerso nella penombra.

 Le tende erano state tirate e l’unica fonte di luce proveniva dal piccolo spiraglio che esse creavano, proiettando un fascio che illuminava una porzione di pavimento, accanto alla poltrona del consulente investigativo.

 John avanzò e si tolse la giacca appendendola all’appendiabiti alla sua destra.

 L’ambiente era freddo, come se il camino fosse spento da giorni e sembrava che un uragano fosse passato radendo al suolo ogni cosa.

 I libri erano a terra, sparsi insieme a fogli, ritagli di giornale e documenti; i soprammobili erano stati lanciati contro la parete e molti erano a terra, in pezzi; l’unico ad essersi salvato era il fedele teschio sul camino.

 Watson si mosse verso la cucina e vide che la situazione non era migliore: tutti gli strumenti scientifici che Sherlock utilizzava per i suoi esperimenti erano a terra insieme a piatti e bicchieri, rotti anche quelli.

 «Ma cosa…?» gli sfuggì in un sussurro.

 Di Sherlock non c’era traccia.

 L’uomo si guardò intorno, sollevò le sedie riverse sul pavimento e poi si avviò lungo il corridoio, verso la camera da letto.

 La porta era socchiusa e anche lì la luce era spenta.

 Quando varcò la soglia, il medico ci mise un momento per mettere a fuoco l’ambiente, anche se lo spettacolo non era molto diverso da quello del salotto e della cucina.

 Dopo aver sbattuto più volte le palpebre, finalmente lo vide: era accucciato in un angolo, contro l’armadio, con la testa fra le mani e le ginocchia strette al petto.

 Il cuore gli balzò nel petto.

 «Sherlock.» lo chiamò.

 L’altro ansimò, spaventato nel sentire quella voce.

 Aveva chiuso la porta a chiave, come aveva fatto ad entrare?

 Era tornata per ucciderlo perché sapeva di John e di quello che gli aveva detto?

 O forse erano venuti per ottenere delle informazioni?

 Aveva già detto loro che non sapeva nulla, perché continuare a torturarlo?

 Si portò d’istinto le mani alle orecchie e chiuse gli occhi.

 «No.» ansimò «No, basta, per favore.»

 «Sherlock, sono John.» lo rassicurò avvicinandosi lentamente e inginocchiandosi al suo fianco.

 «Non so niente!» esclamò scostandosi prima che l’ex-militare potesse poggiargli una mano sulla spalla. «Non ho detto nulla. Vi prego.»

«Sherlock.» lo chiamò ancora con voce calma e dolce «Sono John.»

 «No.» singhiozzò l’altro «Non è vero. John non c’è. Se n’è andato.»

 «Non è vero.» replicò il medico «Sono qui, Sherlock. Guardami. Ti assicuro che sono io.»

 A quel punto Sherlock sollevò lo sguardo e incontrò gli occhi del suo migliore amico. Per un momento sembrò stupito di vederlo lì. «John…» sussurrò. Era davvero lui? Oppure era solo un’altra delle sue allucinazioni? «No… non sei reale…»

 «Sì.» affermò il medico. «Sono qui, sono io.»

 «No…» singhiozzò l’altro «Non è vero, non sei reale. Lasciami…» disse tentando di allontanarsi ancora per evitare di essere toccato.

 «Sherlock, credimi, sono John.» ripeté più lentamente «Sono reale. Guardami, sono qui accanto a te.»

 A quel punto il consulente investigativo sollevò lo sguardo e ansimò. «Sei tornato…» gemette, gli occhi colmi di lacrime. «Sei qui…»

 Watson annuì e accennò un sorriso poggiandogli cautamente una mano sulla spalla. «Sì, sono qui.»

 Sherlock si portò una mano al petto e ansimò. «John, aiutami…» lo implorò abbassando lo sguardo e trattenendo a stento un gemito di dolore. «Fa male…»

 John aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Senti dolore?»

 Il consulente investigativo annuì.

 «Dove?» indagò e prese a studiare attentamente il suo corpo.

 Non sembrava avere niente di rotto e nessuno ferita – il che non sarebbe stato strano dopo tutto ciò che aveva lanciato e rotto nelle altre stanze – ma allora perché sentiva dolore?

 Forse la ferita si era riaperta?

 Eppure non c’era perdita di sangue.

 Holmes si portò una mano al petto e la chiuse attorno alla camicia all’altezza del cuore, lamentandosi dal dolore. «Falle smettere…» implorò.

 «Cosa, Sherlock?» domandò allarmato, credendo di avergli fatto del male.

 «Le voci…» quasi singhiozzò «Non smettono.» si portò le mani alle tempie e le premette con tanta forza da far sbiancare le nocche. «Fermale…»

 «D’accordo.» si affrettò a dire poggiando entrambe le mani sulle sue spalle.

 Sherlock prese a tremare violentemente.

 «Cosa posso fare per aiutarti?» domandò John cercando il suo sguardo.

 «Mycroft.» singhiozzò «Mycroft. L-lui mi aiuterà. Mi porterà via...»

 John scosse il capo, non capendo cosa intendesse dire, ma prese il cellulare dalla tasca e inviò un messaggio a Mycroft, implorandolo di sbrigarsi.

 «Aiutami…» continuava a ripetere Sherlock «Ti prego, ti prego… aiutami…» si portò le mani alle orecchie e prese a respirare affannosamente. «Fa male… non ce la faccio più… dì loro di smetterla…»

 «Sherlock.» lo chiamò John poggiandole le mani sulle spalle «Stai avendo un attacco di panico, devi calmarti.»

 «Non… non posso…»

 «Devi fare respiri profondi.» consigliò cercando il suo sguardo. Gli poggiò una mano sul ventre per aiutarlo a respirare nel modo giusto «Dentro e fuori.» disse con calma. «Dentro e fuori. Così, bravo.» portò l’altra mano ai capelli del consulente investigativo e li accarezzò delicatamente. «Respira.» ripeté «Stai andando bene.»

 «John…» ansimò ancora.

 «Sono qui. Sono qui con te.» sussurrò «Va tutto bene.» gli accarezzò il capelli e lasciò che poggiasse il capo contro il suo petto.

 «Fanno male…» singhiozzò Holmes aggrappandosi alle spalle del medico «Dì loro di smetterla… non so nulla… ti prego, John…»

 Watson era sempre più perplesso. «Ci siamo solo io e te qui. Non c’è nessun altro.» assicurò «Ci siamo solo io e te.» sillabò.

 Sherlock scosse il capo. «No. Lei lo sa. Verrà qui… Sa tutto. Mi ucciderà…» si portò le mani alle orecchie e le premette fino far sbiancare le nocche. Singhiozzò convulsamente, tremando e chiudendo gli occhi.

 «Chi?» chiese Watson, ma prima che potesse ottenere una risposta, qualcuno li interruppe.

 «Sherlock.» disse Mycroft, immobile sulla porta.

 John sentì Sherlock sobbalzare e tremare contro di lui. «È tutto ok, Sherlock. Tranquillo.» lo rassicurò accarezzandogli i capelli «È Mycroft.» era stato incredibilmente veloce. Forse il messaggio l’aveva spaventato, sapendo che suo fratello era appena uscito dall’ospedale e che avrebbe potuto avere delle complicazioni. 

 A quel punto il moro sollevò lo sguardo e dietro il velo creato dalle lacrime riuscì a intravedere suo fratello.

 «Mycroft?» chiese, cercando una conferma.

 Il maggiore avanzò verso di lui e quando Watson si scostò si inginocchiò accanto al fratello «Sono qui.» disse.

 Sherlock ansimò e allungò una mano verso il viso del maggiore, sfiorandolo delicatamente, accarezzandogli la barba e le guance. «Mycroft…» sospirò di sollievo, avendo capito che era realmente lì, che era davvero lui.

 Il politico annuì. «Sì.» allargò le braccia in modo che Sherlock potesse avvicinarsi.

 «Dì loro di andarsene, per favore…» lo implorò stringendosi contro di lui e aggrappandosi alla sua giacca. «Non so niente, te lo giuro, Myc.»

 «Lo so, lo so. È tutto a posto, Sher.» gli assicurò, abbracciandolo e accarezzandogli i capelli come faceva quando era bambino. «Sei al sicuro, nessuno ti farà del male. Non permetterò a _nessuno_ di avvicinarsi a te.»

 «Portami via di qui…» ansimò «Voglio tornare a casa.»

 «Sei a casa.» gli assicurò poggiando le labbra contro i suoi capelli «Sei a Londra, a Baker Street. Non sei più in Serbia. Ti ho portato via di lì, ricordi?» domandò allontanandosi da lui e accarezzandogli le guance, cercando il suo sguardo. «Sono venuto per te e ti ho portato via. Ti ho riportato a casa con me. Sei al sicuro.»

 Sherlock sollevò lo sguardo sul fratello, con gli occhi colmi di lacrime. «Lei mi ucciderà.»

 Mycroft scosse il capo. «No.»

 «Sì…» ansimò poggiando il capo sulla spalla del fratello «Sì. Lei lo sa… sa cos’ho fatto. Verrà qui e mi ucciderà.» 

 «Non si avvicinerà a te.»

 Il minore scosse il capo. «Ti prego, non voglio morire…»

 Mycroft gli prese il volto fra le mani. «Non morirai, fratellino.» dichiarò con voce calma e dolce come non era mai stata. «Non morirai perché io sarò qui a proteggerti. _Sempre._ » concluse. «Ok?»

 Il minore annuì.

 «Sarò sempre qui per proteggerti, Sherlock.» sussurrò portando la mano dietro la nuca del fratello, per portarlo vicino a sé a far combaciare le loro fronti. «Nessuno ti farà del male. Nessuno ti porterà più via da me.»

 Sherlock chiuse gli occhi e un sospiro tremante gli sfuggì dalle labbra. «Non lasciarmi, Myc.» lo pregò «Non lasciarmi solo.»

 «Non sei solo.» gli assicurò circondandogli il petto con le braccia. «Non lo sei mai stato.»

 Rimasero stretti l’uno all’altro per lungo tempo.

 Mycroft non lasciò il fratello fino a che i singhiozzi non si furono calmati e non ebbe smesso di tremare. Alla fine, quando il suo respiro si fece nuovamente regolare e sommesso, il politico si mise in piedi, gli circondò il petto con le braccia, lo sollevò da terra e lentamente lo guidò fino al materasso. Lo aiutò a sdraiarsi e gli rimboccò le coperte, accarezzandogli i capelli.

 Prima che potesse muovere un passo, Sherlock lo afferrò circondandogli il polso con la mano. «Rimani, Myc.» lo implorò con un ansito avendo paura che l’avrebbe lasciato solo, gli occhi arrossati dalle lacrime e il volto pallido.

 Il maggiore annuì e si sedette al suo fianco, prendendogli la mano e accarezzandogli i capelli con l’altra. «Rimango qui.» affermò «Adesso calmati.»

 «Non… non riesco…» ansimò agitandosi sul materasso.

 «Passerà.» disse il maggiore con calma «Chiudi gli occhi.» gli accarezzò il volto e gli poggiò una mano sul petto accarezzandolo delicatamente. «Pensa a un cielo stellato. Alla calma della notte. Alla brezza primaverile che ti accarezza il volto e i capelli e al silenzio attorno a te.» mormorò.

 Alla fine sentì il respiro del fratello farsi regolare e sommesso.

 Accennò un sorriso e dopo un momento passato ad osservarlo si alzò e uscì dalla stanza chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

 Quando sarebbe finito quel tormento?

 Quando, finalmente, Sherlock sarebbe tornato a stare bene?

 Entrò in salotto.

 John era seduto sulla poltrona di Sherlock, le braccia distese sui braccioli, la schiena poggiata rigidamente allo schienale. Aveva ascoltato gran parte della conversazione tra i due fratelli, poggiato alla parete fuori dalla porta della stanza del consulente investigativo. Ciò che aveva sentito l’aveva confuso, se possibile, più di quanto non lo fosse prima.

 Mycroft si bloccò sulla porta. «Sta dormendo.» spiegò.

 «Serbia?» domandò l’altro, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sul fuoco nel camino.

 Holmes sospirò, avanzò fino a raggiungere la poltrona di John e vi si sedette. Era inutile continuare a mentire. «Sì.»

 «Quando?» indagò deglutendo a vuoto.

 «Nei tre mesi che hanno preceduto il suo ritorno.» rispose e prima che l’ex-militare potesse fare altre domande, continuò «Si stava occupando degli ultimi complici delle rete di Moriarty. Almeno fino a che non è stato intercettato dai Serbi. L’hanno catturato e intrappolato in un bunker sotterraneo.» fece una pausa «Hanno-» si bloccò e abbassò lo sguardo.

 John si sporse sulla poltrona. «Cosa?» lo incalzò.

 «Era stato torturato per giorni e giorni.»

 «Mio Dio…» sfuggì a Watson, che si portò una mano al volto e tornò a poggiare la schiena contro la poltrona.

 «Sono riuscito a portarlo via prima che lo uccidessero.» un altro sospiro «I miei medici si sono occupati di lui.»

 «Cosa gli hanno fatto?»

 «John, io non credo-» tentò di dire, ma il medico lo interruppe.

 «Cosa. Gli. Hanno. Fatto.» sillabò abbassando la voce, che divenne quasi un ringhio.

 Mycroft volse lo sguardo verso il fuoco e dopo un momento di silenzio parlò. «Aveva molteplici ferite da arma da taglio sulle braccia e sul petto. Segni di frustate. Abrasioni di ogni genere su petto, braccia e gambe. Due costole incrinate, tre rotte – di cui una gli aveva lacerato un polmone – fratture multiple, danni interni… Aveva perso molto sangue e si reggeva a malapena in piedi.»

 «C’è dell’altro?» domandò quasi sperando che non andasse avanti, che la smettesse di descrivere quei particolari terribili su cui Sherlock aveva preferito tacere. Ma in fondo voleva sapere. Voleva essere reso partecipe di tutto ciò che era successo al suo migliore amico. Voleva sapere ciò che aveva dovuto sopportare per tenerlo al sicuro.

 Mycroft chiuse gli occhi. «No.» mentì.

 Sentì la bile risalirgli lungo la gola. Come avevano potuto fare questo al suo fratellino? Al solo pensiero, gli sarebbe venuto voglia di tornare in Serbia e ucciderli tutti, facendoli soffrire.

 Le lacrime premevano contro i suoi occhi. Ormai troppe per poterle ricacciare indietro.

 Sì, c’era qualcos’altro. Qualcosa di terribile. Qualcosa che non aveva il diritto di rivelare senza il permesso di suo fratello.

 John scosse il capo. «Come hanno potuto fargli questo?»

 «Credo che tu sia a conoscenza delle torture riservate alle spie e ai prigionieri di guerra, dottor Watson. E immagino che tu sappia bene che i carcerieri non sono propensi a gesti di pietà, soprattutto quando il prigioniero non collabora.»

 «Perché non ha semplicemente detto loro quello che volevano sapere?»

 «Perché erano gli ultimi collaboratori di Moriarty rimasti in circolazione e rivelare determinate informazioni avrebbe portato come conseguenza la morte di tutti coloro che aveva tentato di proteggere per i due lunghi anni in cui si è finto morto.» spiegò Mycroft con ovvietà.

 «Tu dov’eri?» chiese John.

 Holmes inarcò le sopracciglia. «Come?»

 «Dov’eri mentre lo torturavano e lo pestavano a sangue?»

 «Stavo tentando di rintracciarlo.» rispose.

 «E ti ci sono volute settimane?» chiese «Tu? Il Governo Inglese che non riesce a rintracciare il proprio fratello, che è stato rapito da un gruppo i criminali?»

 «Non sono onnipotente.»

 «Oh, il grande Mycroft Holmes non è onnipotente.» dichiarò alzando la voce «Che notizia. Allertiamo la stampa.» disse furioso. Come aveva potuto lasciare Sherlock in mano a quei pazzi?

 Mycroft sospirò. «So che l’idea che io possa provare dell’affetto nei confronti di mio fratello ti sembra inconcepibile, ma credimi quando ti dico che ho fatto il possibile per arrivare da lui. Tengo a Sherlock più che a me stesso.»

 «Allora saresti dovuto andare tu.» ringhiò Watson. «Saresti dovuto essere tu a intraprendere quella missione suicida. Non Sherlock.»

 Il politico scosse il capo e volse lo sguardo verso il camino. «Sherlock era l’unica persona adatta al compito.»

 «Certo.»

 «Che tu ci creda o no, è così.» replicò.

 «Allora mettiamola in questo modo: come potevi non sapere dov’era finito?» 

 «Avevo perso i contatti con lui da qualche giorno, ma era già successo prima di allora. Appena era riuscito a procurarsi un telefono usa e getta mi aveva contattato e mi aveva fatto sapere che stava bene.» raccontò «Quando non sono più riuscito a rintracciarlo una volta arrivato in Serbia ho atteso qualche giorno come avevamo concordato, poi ho mobilitato i miei uomini e abbiamo cominciato a cercarlo. Ovviamente c’è voluto del tempo.»

 John continuava ad ascoltare, sempre più furioso e pronto a prendere a pugni il maggiore degli Holmes per aver permesso una cosa del genere. 

 «Quando l’ho trovato» riprese Mycroft dopo un momento di pausa «Lo stavano frustando.» affermò con voce tremante. «Non ho potuto fare _nulla._ » mormorò. «Non ho potuto fermarli, se l’avessi fatto l’avrebbero ucciso.»

 A Watson sfuggì un sospiro tremante.

 «Non avevo mai visto tanta violenza e tanta brutalità. Avevo già visto la morte, certo, ma mai avevo assistito a qualcosa del genere.» chiuse gli occhi per reprimere le lacrime che gli avevano appannato la vista. «Quando finalmente siamo rimasti soli, la prima cosa che mi ha chiesto è stata di riportarlo a casa.» ricordava bene quel momento. Come se fossero passate poche ore e non mesi. Non sarebbe riuscito a dimenticarlo, ne era certo.

 

_«Sherlock.» aveva detto con un filo di voce abbassando il capo per parlargli all’orecchio «I miei uomini all’esterno si stanno occupando dei tuoi carcerieri.»_

_Il respiro tremante di Sherlock gli aveva fatto accapponare la pelle. Doveva aver subito qualche danno polmonare se era così complicato prendere aria per parlare._

_«Ripor…tami… a casa…» aveva implorato «Portami… via… Myc…» ogni parola era come una pugnalata ai polmoni, troppo deboli per sopportare un tale sforzo dopo giorni di grida disperate e richieste di aiuto. Infatti quelle parole non furono più di un sussurro strozzato, ma riuscirono a frantumare il cuore di Mycroft. L’uomo poté sentirlo andare in frantumi nel suo petto._

_«Sono qui per questo.» aveva replicato e dopo averlo liberato dalle catene che lo tenevano inchiodato alle pareti, lo aveva afferrato accompagnandolo nella caduta, fino a che entrambi non erano rimasti inginocchiati sul pavimento. Il politico si era tolto il pesante cappotto e lo aveva adagiato sulle spalle del fratello, scostandogli poi i capelli dalla fronte._

_«Sei… reale-» mormorò Sherlock, sollevando lo sguardo sul maggiore. Per un momento aveva creduto che si trattasse di un’allucinazione. Una di quelle che lo avevano tormentato per giorni quando era rimasto chiuso in cella, al buio con solo il rumore del suo respiro e del suo cuore a tenergli compagnia. «Sei qui… per… me?»_

_«Sì, sono qui per te.» gli aveva accarezzato le guance e lo aveva aiutato a mettersi in piedi. «Andiamo. Hai bisogno di cure.» si era issato un braccio di Sherlock sulle spalle, tenendolo saldamente per un polso e gli aveva circondato la vita con l’altro, tirandolo a sé. «Ancora un piccolo sforzo, d’accordo? Per me, Sher.» aveva attraversato la stanza e salito le scale con passo spedito. Suo fratello era così leggero da non rallentarlo nella sua corsa verso la salvezza._

_Quando era uscito all’esterno, due dei suoi uomini lo stavano attendendo con una barella, poco lontani da una jeep pronta a sfrecciare verso l’aeroporto._

_«Qui.» aveva detto lui e insieme lo avevano aiutato a sdraiarsi. I due avevano tentato di utilizzare le cinghie di sicurezza per evitare che cadesse e causasse ulteriori danni interni, ma Sherlock aveva preso ad agitarsi, non riconoscendo nessuno dei volti che incombevano su di lui._

_«No.» li aveva bloccati Mycroft «Niente cinghie.»_

_«Ma, signore, rischia di-»_

_«Ho detto» aveva sillabato il maggiore «Niente. Cinghie.»_

_Sherlock aveva ripreso a muoversi convulsamente per tentare di liberarsi, ma Mycroft aveva poggiato una mano sui suoi capelli e aveva stretto l’altra tanto forte da richiamare l’attenzione del minore._

_«È tutto ok, fratellino.» l’aveva rassicurato «Sono i miei uomini. Verranno con noi per scortarci in un posto sicuro.» spiegò parlando lentamente. «Ok?»_

_Sherlock aveva annuito febbrilmente. «Non… an…dare via…»_

_«No.» aveva risposto «No, se mi vuoi qui rimango con te.»_

_«Resta…» una lacrima gli aveva percorso la guancia mescolandosi ai rivoli di sangue; aveva allungato una mano verso di lui e gli aveva accarezzato una guancia, poi aveva perso conoscenza._

 «Credeva che non fossi reale.» aggiunse tornando alla realtà «Probabilmente dopo giorni e giorni di allucinazioni indotte dall’isolamento non credeva che qualcuno fosse veramente lì per portarlo via.» una lacrima gli percorse la guancia.

 John si sentì in colpa. Teneva davvero a Sherlock. «Mi dispiace.» balbettò «Non è colpa tua. Sono solo arrabbiato per tutto quello che-»

 «E di chi è?» chiese Mycroft sollevando le sopracciglia e recuperando il suo cipiglio. «Gli avevo promesso che l’avrei protetto. Eppure eccoci qui a calmarlo dopo un attacco di panico e a rassicurarlo sul fatto che nessuno sia qui per fargli del male.»

 «Hai fatto il possibile, l’hai detto anche tu.» affermò, ma subito si rese conto che era una mera consolazione. Non poteva neanche immaginare quanto il politico si sentisse in colpa. Sherlock era suo fratello e forse se John si fosse trovato al suo posto avrebbe provato la stessa cosa.

 «Non è bastato.» concluse il maggiore degli Holmes. «E infatti i risultati si vedono.»

 Dopo un momento di silenzio, che ad entrambi parve interminabile, John parlò ancora.   «Ha detto che _lei_ sarebbe venuta.» disse aggrottando le sopracciglia. «A chi si riferiva?»

 Mycroft sollevò lo sguardo e puntò gli occhi in quelli del dottore. Non glielo aveva detto? «Non lo sai?» domandò stupito.

 «Cosa?» chiese lui di rimando. «Cosa dovrei sapere?»

 «Credevo che Sherlock te lo avesse detto.»

 «Dirmi cosa? Riguarda qualcosa che è successo in Serbia?» lo incalzò. «Mycroft, parla chiaro, non tutti sono intelligenti quanto te.»

 Il politico sospirò. «Riguardo a chi è stato a sparargli nell’ufficio di Magnussen.» spiegò.

 «Ha detto di non averlo visto. Che aveva il volto coperto.» raccontò. Glielo aveva detto il giorno prima, durante la discussione che avevano avuto.

 «Allora ti ha mentito.» ribatté «A me ha riferito qualcosa di diverso.»

 John scosse il capo. «Ma… se sapeva chi era stato, allora perché…?» la domanda rimase in sospeso.

 Holmes sospirò. «Quando si sveglierà potrai chiedergli spiegazioni.» affermò mettendosi in piedi. Non poteva dirgli nulla. Se Sherlock aveva scelto di non farlo doveva rispettare la sua decisione. Forse John era davvero più al sicuro così.

 «Voglio il nome.» sbottò il militare scattando in piedi a sua volta.

 «Non posso.»

 «Perché?» replicò «È qualcuno di importante? Qualcuno che ha a che fare col tuo lavoro?»

 Mycroft scosse il capo. «No.»

 «Allora chi?» attese una risposta che, ovviamente, non arrivò. «Perché nessuno vuole dirmi nulla?»

 «Non posso-»

 «Oh, sì, invece.» ringhiò con sguardo minaccioso. «Puoi e lo farai.»

 Il politico scosse il capo e abbassò lo sguardo. «D’accordo. Ma io ti avevo avvertito, John.» lo avvertì. Prese un bel respiro e poi ricominciò «È-»

 Qualcuno si schiarì la voce alle loro spalle, interrompendo la loro conversazione.

 L’espressione sul volto di Watson cambiò: da furiosa, quale era qualche secondo prima, divenne stupita quando incontrò gli occhi di sua moglie. «Mary.» disse vedendo che era ferma sulla soglia dell’appartamento e li stava osservando.

 «Scusami, John, non volevo interrompervi.» disse accennando un sorriso, poi si volse verso Holmes, che intanto si era voltato per guardarla negli occhi. «Signor Holmes, vorrei parlare con mio marito. Le dispiacerebbe lasciarci soli?» chiese.

 Mycroft aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Era in corso una conversazione privata.»

 «Potrete parlare più tardi.» replicò la donna. «Ci lasci soli.»

 «Non credo che lo farò.» affermò Mycroft con voce ferma.

 John aggrottò le sopracciglia «Mycroft, puoi andare. A Sherlock penso io e possiamo continuare la conversazione più tardi.» spiegò. Perché tutta quella resistenza ad andarsene? Non poteva essere per Sherlock.

 «Non ti lascerò solo con lei.» affermò perentorio.

 Mary socchiuse gli occhi. «D’accordo.» concesse «Allora andiamo a casa, John.»

 Watson annuì e si rivolse a Holmes. «Rimani tu con Sher-?»

 Mycroft lo interruppe ancora, avanzando verso la donna. «Se ne vada signora Watson.» le disse «O devo chiamare i miei uomini per farla scortare lontano da Baker Street e da mio fratello?»

 «Mycroft, adesso stai esagerando.» intervenne John «Cosa centra Sherlock?»

 Il politico non fece caso alle parole dell’ex-militare. «È già fortunata che non abbia informato l’Ispettore Lestrade e che non l’abbia fatta arrestare prima. Non me lo faccia ripetere. Se ne vada.»

 «Non mi sfidi, signor Holmes.» ribatté la donna, sotto lo sguardo incredulo del marito.

 «Altrimenti?» la incalzò «Mi spara come ha fatto con mio fratello? D’altronde è già quasi riuscita ad uccidere uno degli Holmes, perché dovrebbe fallire con l’altro? Che cosa la trattiene?» chiese, poi volse lo sguardo verso John. «È forse suo marito?»

 Watson rimase senza fiato. Forse aveva capito male. Mycroft aveva appena accusato sua moglie di aver sparato a Sherlock? Mary Morstand? «Adesso basta.» intervenne avvicinandosi a Mycroft «Finiscila.»

 «So che non mi credi, John.» dichiarò il politico «Ma non vuol dire che non sia la verità.»

 Watson scosse il capo. «Ma che cosa stai dicendo?» esclamò parandosi di fronte a lei con fare protettivo «Mary non avrebbe mai sparato a Sherlock. E poi perché avrebbe dovuto essere nell’ufficio di Magnussen?»

 «Lei è-»

 «No. Ora basta.» lo bloccò sollevando un dito davanti a sé «So che sei furioso per ciò che è successo a Sherlock e, credimi, lo sono anche io perché tengo a lui quanto te.» disse «Ma non puoi accusare Mary, perché-»

 «È stata lei.» la voce di Sherlock li fece voltare tutti. L’uomo era fermo sulla soglia della cucina e li stava osservando. Era ancora pallido, ma sembrava essere tornato completamente in sé.

 «Cosa?» mormorò John.

 «Mi dispiace, John.» continuò il consulente investigativo muovendo qualche passo verso di loro.

 Dopo un momento di completo silenzio e immobilità, il medico si voltò verso la moglie.

 «Spiegami.» ringhiò.

 Non poteva crederci.

 Non _voleva_ crederci.

 Una vocina nella sua testa continuava a sussurrargli che era impossibile, che Mary non avrebbe mai sparato al suo migliore amico, che non sapeva nemmeno da che parte si prendeva una pistola, ma un’altra continuava a gridargli che Sherlock aveva ragione, che era stata proprio lei a sparagli nell’ufficio di Magnussen la settimana precedente.

 «John-» esordì lei, tentando di prendergli la mano, ma lui si scostò.

 «Mary, se non mi spieghi immediatamente cosa sta succedendo, io-»

 La donna scosse il capo. «Non mi crederesti.»

 «Mettimi alla prova.» la sfidò sentendo la rabbia crescere dentro di lui.

 Lei scosse il capo e poi abbassò lo sguardo.

 «Ti do una mano, se vuoi.» continuò il medico «Sei stata tu a sparare a Sherlock?» quasi sillabò, come se stesse parlando con un neonato.

 La donna non rispose. Continuò a tenere lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento senza dire una parola e senza un cenno che potesse smentire ciò che il consulente investigativo e suo fratello avevano detto.

 «No.» ansimò John «Non è possibile.» si volse verso Sherlock in cerca di sostegno, ma anche lui aveva abbassato lo sguardo. A quel punto, sentì una rabbia incontrollabile crescere dentro di lui.

 «Come hai potuto?» chiese in un sussurro «Come hai potuto farlo?» gridò.

 «Io-» balbettò lei.

 «L’hai quasi ucciso.» gemette «Il mio migliore amico. E l’hai quasi ucciso.»

 «No, John.» intervenne Sherlock a quel punto «Non voleva uccidermi.»

 Watson sollevò le sopracciglia e si volse verso l’amico. «Di solito quando si spara addosso a qualcuno è per ucciderlo, Sherlock. Non. Tentare. Di. Difenderla.» sillabò furioso. Poi tornò a volgersi vero Mary «Cos’ho fatto di male? Nella mia vita, cos’ho fatto di male per meritarmi questo?»

 «Mi hai scelta, John.» replicò lei sollevando finalmente lo sguardo «Hai scelto di sposarmi e di passare la vita con me.»

 «Non credevo che avresti sparato al mio migliore amico.» ribatté trattenendosi a stento dal gridare «E poi cosa diavolo ci facevi nell’ufficio di Magnussen?»

 «Ero lì per ucciderlo.» spiegò a bassa voce.

 Il cuore del dottore saltò un battito. «Vattene.» ringhiò chiudendo gli occhi. «Sparisci dalla mia vista.»

 «John, ti prego, devi ascoltarmi.» lo implorò.

 «No!» sbottò allontanandosi prima che lei potesse prendergli la mano. «Voglio che tu te ne vada. Adesso.» sentì le lacrime pizzicargli gli occhi e dovette compiere uno sforzo enorme per trattenerle.

 «John-»

 «Non voglio ascoltare una sola parola da te.» ansimò «Voglio che tu te ne vada prima che faccia qualcosa di cui potrei pentirmi.»

 Mary scosse il capo. «Ti pentirai di non avermi ascoltata.»

 «Non credo proprio.» affermò disgustato «Sei una bugiarda. Non mi diresti la verità comunque. E il matrimonio e la famiglia si basano sulla sincerità.»

 «Hai ragione.» ribatté «Allora perché mi hai mentito, John?»

 Lui scosse il capo. «Mentito?» chiese di rimando «Io non ti ho mai mentito.»

 «Sicuro?»

 Watson scosse il capo aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Non ho mai-»

 «Mi hai sposata, nonostante non mi amassi.» spiegò lei.

 «Come?» esclamò lui. «Ma cosa stai dicendo? Sai che non è vero!»

 «Davvero?» domandò avanzando «Allora perché hai baciato Sherlock?»

 Il silenzio calò sulla stanza.

 L’unico rumore udibile era il respiro accelerato di Sherlock, che aveva una spalla poggiata allo stipite per potersi reggere in piedi e il viso pallido.

 «I-io…» balbettò John, indietreggiando.

 Lo sapeva.

 Mary lo sapeva.

 Li aveva visti.

 Era l’unica spiegazione.

 L’uomo si ricompose.

 Doveva mantenere il controllo.

 Il problema lì non era lui, ma sua moglie.

 «Hai ragione.» disse «Ti ho mentito. Ho baciato Sherlock.» confessò. Che senso aveva mentire a quel punto? «Ma tu mi hai tentato di uccidere Sherlock e volevi uccidere Magnussen. Io potrò averti tradito, ma tu sei un’assassina. Ti sembra una cosa da poco?»

 La donna scosse il capo. «Quindi non solo hai mentito a me, ma continui a mentire anche a te stesso.» affermò e vedendo che il marito sembrava perplesso, riprese «Ti ostini ancora  a credere che lui per te sia solo un amico? Dopo averlo baciato? Dopo avergli gridato in faccia che lo ami? E per convincerti ulteriormente di ciò gli hai anche chiesto di farti da testimone, nonostante sapessi bene che gli avrebbe spezzato il cuore. Dopo tutto quello che lui ha fatto per te.»

 Il respiro di John accelerò. Si volse verso Sherlock, ma quando il consulente investigativo incrociò il suo sguardo, puntò gli occhi sul pavimento, non volendo incontrare quelli di John, perché sapeva bene che il medico vi avrebbe letto la verità.

 «Oh, mio Dio…» sfuggì infatti dalle labbra di Watson. Mary aveva detto la verità. Gli aveva davvero spezzato il cuore.

 «Come hai fatto a non vedere, John?» chiese la donna «Come hai fatto a non accorgerti dei suoi sentimenti per te? E sostieni di essere suo amico.»

 «Io sono suo amico. Tengo a lui.» replicò. «Ma non stiamo parlando di me e-»

 «Allora forse hai mentito a te stesso a tal punto da non vedere che era ovvio.» affermò lei, interrompendolo. Sospirò «Sii sincero almeno una volta nella vita, John, e ammetti che-»

 Watson esplose, stanco di quella discussione senza senso. «Ok, d’accordo.» affermò sentendo il cuore accelerare e martellare nel petto. «Vuoi che sia sincero?» domandò, poi fece una pausa per prendere fiato. «Lo amo. Io amo Sherlock Holmes.» ammise.

 Il silenziò piombò nuovamente sulla stanza.

 «Lascia che sia sincera anche io, adesso.» riprese Mary dopo un momento, la voce dolce e pacata «Lascia che ti spieghi. Ti prometto che ti racconterò tutto.»

 «Non voglio ascoltare.» insistette.

 «John, ti prego.»

 «No.» ringhiò scuotendo il capo e stringendo i pugni.

 A quel punto intervenne Sherlock. «John, devi ascoltarla.» disse «Ascolta quello che ha da dirti. È importante.» le parole uscirono a fatica. Holmes risentiva ancora della presenza di Mary. L’averla trovata con una pistola nell’ufficio di Magnussen ed essere stato ferito per mano sua, rendeva difficile rimanerle così vicino. Quasi lo spaventava, soprattutto dopo quello che aveva vissuto in Serbia.

 «Non posso.» rispose volgendosi verso di lui «Non voglio. Non dopo quello che ti ha fatto.»

 «Ti prego.» lo implorò il consulente investigativo, sempre più pallido e debole. «Ti prego, John. Fallo per me.» concluse, sentendo un terribile peso sul cuore.

 Sentendo quelle parole, il cuore del medico si fermò. Per un momento ci furono solamente lui e Sherlock nella stanza. Gli occhi di ghiaccio di Holmes e quelli blu di Watson.

 John si ridestò e dopo aver riflettuto un momento, annuì. «Ok.» concesse.

 Sherlock accennò un sorriso e annuì a sua volta. «Grazie…» poi sentì le gambe cedere. Si portò una mano alla ferita, gemendo dal dolore, ma prima che potesse collassare sul pavimento, il fratello lo afferrò circondandogli il petto con le braccia e tirandolo a sé.

 «Fratellino.» sussurrò.

 «Sherlock!» esclamò John avvicinandosi.

 Mycroft lo sorresse e sentì le mani di Sherlock chiudersi attorno alla sua giacca all’altezza dei fianchi e la sua testa poggiarsi sulla sua spalla. Lo accompagnò nella caduta, dato che non sarebbe riuscito a trasportarlo tra le braccia fino alla camera da letto. Lo fece sdraiare sulla schiena e poi gli accarezzò i capelli. «Sherlock?» lo chiamò «Mi senti?»

 Il minore annuì flebilmente, sbatté più volte le palpebre e con una mano gli circondò il polso. «Myc-»

 «Sono qui.»

 «Joh…n…» bofonchiò volgendo lo sguardo per cercare lo sguardo del medico.

 Il medico si inginocchiò a sua volta al suo fianco e gli prese la mano, proprio come aveva fatto qualche sera prima nell’ufficio di Magnussen. «Sono qui, Sherlock.» la strinse e gli accarezzò il viso con l’altra.

 «Pro… mettimi… che… par… lerai… con lei…» ansimò il consulente investigativo. Doveva dirglielo. Doveva fare in modo che John perdonasse Mary e potesse essere felice, anche se lui non fosse più stato lì.

 «Sì, te lo prometto.» replicò Watson reprimendo le lacrime. «Te lo prometto.»

 «Serve un’ambulanza.» disse Mycroft studiando la camicia del fratello, nuovamente macchiata di sangue dove il proiettile l’aveva colpito. « _Adesso._ » fu quasi una preghiera.

 «L’ho chiamata.» intervenne Mary, rimanendo però a distanza, bloccata da un’occhiataccia di John. «Sta arrivando.»

 Sherlock si rannicchiò su un fianco gemendo dal dolore e annaspando pesantemente per prendere aria. Ansimò e una lacrima gli rigò il volto. Gemette ancora, tremando e chiudendosi in posizione fetale.

 «Sherlock, tieni duro.» disse Mycroft poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla e facendo pressione. «L’ambulanza sta arrivando.»

 «Myc-» mormorò lui cercando la sua mano e incontrando i suoi occhi «Non… vo…glio morire…»

 «Non morirai, fratellino.» gli assicurò «Non lasciarti andare e andrà tutto bene.»

 Il cuore di John riprese a dolere. «Resisti, Sherlock.» disse quando i loro occhi si incontrarono «Devi farlo per me. Hai capito?»

 Il consulente investigativo accennò un sorriso. «John…»

 «Devi vivere per me.» singhiozzò sentendo le lacrime scendere lungo le guance.

 I passi dei paramedici risuonarono per le scale e riempirono l’aria. Entrarono in salotto e si avvicinarono a Sherlock, chiedendo a Mycroft e John di spostarsi. Sherlock venne caricato su una barella, gli venne posta una mascherina per l’ossigeno sul volto e si avviarono verso la porta.

 Prima che si potessero allontanare, il consulente investigativo allungò una mano verso l’amico. «Joh… n…» disse dietro la mascherina.

 Non fu più di un sussurro, ma John lo udì perfettamente. Si avvicinò e gli prese la mano. «Ti amo.» disse stringendola tra le sue «Ti amo, Sherlock. Resisti per me.» e poi li osservò allontanarsi.

 Mycroft si volse un’ultima volta verso Watson come se volesse chiedergli il permesso di lasciarlo da solo con Mary.

 Il medico annuì e osservò il politico seguire il fratello giù per le scale.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rieccomi qui con il secondo capitolo, in cui John torna da Sherlock per chiarire dopo ciò che è successo. ^.^  
> Ovviamente non poteva mancare il nostro caro Mycroft che arriva, pronto per soccorrere il suo fratellino. ;D  
> Be’, spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto!  
> Eli


	3. Fear

 

 

 Mycroft prese posto al fondo dell'ambulanza, dietro la barella, accanto al capo di Sherlock.

 Il fratello era sempre più pallido e i suoi occhi si stavano lentamente chiudendo, cedendo alla stanchezza e al dolore. Quando incontrò lo sguardo di suo fratello, però, sembrò rianimarsi. Si agitò sulla barella, portando una mano alla ferita, lamentandosi e tentando di mettersi seduto.

 «Shh… stai fermo.» disse Mycroft accarezzandogli i capelli con una mano e il collo con l’altra per tranquillizzarlo e tenerlo fermo. «Va tutto bene. Sono qui.»

 «Myc…» bofonchiò con il fiato corto.

 «È tutto ok.» affermò, ma subito il bip dell’elettrocardiogramma lo smentì.

 L’immagine sullo schermo divenne piatta e il bip si fece continuo e assordante. Il cuore del politico si fermò nello stesso istante, insieme a quello del fratello.

 «No, Sherlock.» mormorò.

 Non poteva perderlo.

 Non poteva morire davvero.

 Non così.

 Non a causa di Mary.

 «Lo stiamo perdendo.» disse uno dei paramedici.

 «Dobbiamo rianimarlo.» affermò l’altro e scostò Mycroft tirandolo per le spalle, in modo da poter utilizzare il defibrillatore senza danneggiare lui.

 Dopo due scariche, il cuore di Sherlock, lentamente, ripartì.

 «Ce l’abbiamo.» affermò l’infermiere accanto a Mycroft, lasciandolo andare.

 Il politico sospirò di sollievo e poggiò la fronte contro quella del fratello. «Oh, Sherlock…» una lacrima scivolò lungo la sua guancia. «Sherlock, sono qui con te.» ansimò «Non me ne vado. Ma tu non lasciarmi.» lo implorò «Non lasciarmi.»  

 

 Greg raggiunse Baker Street. Mycroft l’aveva chiamato raccontandogli quello che era successo e chiedendogli di tenere d’occhi John perché era sconvolto dopo ciò che aveva scoperto. Lestrade era andato a casa Watson, ma aveva trovato solo Mary che gli aveva fatto sapere che John era rimasto nel suo vecchio appartamento.

 Così l’aveva raggiunto ed era entrato senza neanche bussare.

 John era seduto accanto alla poltrona di Sherlock, di fronte al camino e nemmeno si accorse che qualcuno aveva varcato la soglia.

 «John.» lo chiamò Greg.

 Lui si voltò, gli occhi colmi di lacrime e il volto pallido come un cencio.

 «Ehi.» lo salutò «Amico, è tutto ok?»

 Il medico scosse il capo. «È tutta colpa mia.» mormorò «Sherlock sta morendo per colpa mia…» come poteva ancora volerlo come amico? John era la più grande disgrazia capitata a Sherlock Holmes. Da quando era arrivato, non aveva fatto altro che rovinare tutto. Aveva distrutto ogni cosa. «L’ho fatto soffrire, l’ho respinto, ho negato ciò che provavo per lui e gli ho anche chiesto di farmi da testimone. L’ho distrutto… Dio, come ho potuto?»

 «Sai che non è vero, John.» ribatté il poliziotto «Sei il suo migliore amico. Tutto ciò che ha fatto l’ha fatto per te. Perché tiene a te.» assicurò e si inginocchiò al suo fianco.

 John scosse il capo. «Come ho potuto permettere che Mary gli sparasse?»

 Greg sospirò. Avrebbe dovuto chiarire quella storia con Mycroft, per adesso aveva capito ben poco di ciò che stava succedendo.

 «Morirà per colpa mia.»

 Lestrade scosse il capo. «Sta bene, John.» affermò «Mycroft ha detto che sta bene.»

 L’ex-militare sollevò lo sguardo. «Come?»

 «Sta bene.» ripeté accennando un sorriso. «È vivo.»

 «Si è svegliato?» chiese scattando in piedi.

 «Non ancora.» rispose «Ma sembra che si riprenderà.»

 John scosse il capo, come se stesse tentando di scacciare le lacrime e tutti i pensieri che gli avevano affollato la mente per concentrarsi su una cosa sola: Sherlock.

 «Devo andare da lui.» affermò scattando in piedi «Devo vederlo.»

 «Ok.» concesse Greg «Ma ti accompagno. Non puoi guidare in queste condizioni.»

 Watson annuì e insieme uscirono dall’appartamento.

 

 Mycroft era seduto sulla seggiola accanto al letto di Sherlock. Da quando l’aveva portato lì – dopo aver arginato l’emorragia interna – non l’aveva lasciato neanche un secondo. Gli aveva preso la mano, stringendola tra le sue, e aveva poggiato la fronte contro la sua tempia, attento a non staccare nessuno dei tubi – delle flebo e dell’ossigeno -  e degli elettrodi collegati al corpo esile e consumato, dopo mesi di missioni logoranti, del fratello.

 «Sono qui, fratellino.» sussurrò accarezzandogli i capelli.

 Gli aveva promesso che ci sarebbe sempre stato, che qualsiasi cosa fosse successa sarebbe sempre stato lì per lui, pronto a dargli una mano, a tirarlo fuori dai guai, a proteggerlo. «Ti prego, svegliati, Sherlock.» implorò con voce rotta e tremante «Ti prego.»

 Quante volte aveva già rischiato di perderlo?

 Quante volte l’aveva già visto soffrire?

 E soprattutto quante volte avrebbe potuto evitare che ciò accadesse?

 Quante volte avrebbe potuto essere lì per lui, ma non c’era stato, troppo preso dal lavoro per badare a lui?

 Adesso stava bene, certo, ma se non fosse stato così?

 Se Mary l’avesse ucciso?

 La loro ultima conversazione sarebbe stata un litigio.

 Per non parlare di quelle precedenti.

  _Ti avevo detto di non farti coinvolgere._

_Ah, Sherlock, ricordi Barbarossa?_

Perché aveva detto una cosa del genere?

 Come aveva potuto, sapendo quanto dolore stesse causando a suo fratello?

 Come se il fatto che John stesse sposando Mary e gli avesse chiesto di fargli da testimone non fosse già abbastanza.

 E aveva anche l’ardire di credersi un buon fratello.

  _Come no, Mycroft._

Non gli aveva neanche mai fatto sapere che teneva a lui.

 Aveva taciuto sui suoi sentimento per troppo tempo per poter continuare a farlo.

 Prese un bel respiro e sentì una lacrima rigargli una guancia. «Ti voglio bene, Sherlock.» mormorò «So di essere un fratello inaccettabile e insopportabile. Ma ti assicuro che tenterò di cambiare. Non lascerò che ti accada nulla di male, la smetterò di infastidirti e di intromettermi nella tua vita. Ma ti prego, torna da me.» concluse chiudendo gli occhi e aumentando la presa sulla mano del minore. «Torna da me.» lo supplicò.

 

 Le parole di Mycroft risuonarono nella mente del consulente investigativo, rimbombando tra le pareti del suo palazzo mentale.

  _Mycroft._

_Ci sarò sempre._

_Preoccuparsi non è un vantaggio._

_Barbarossa._

_Non farti coinvolgere._

_Non sono coinvolto._

_Torna._

_Ti voglio bene._

_Tu e John._

_Un vagone carico di esplosivo._

_Certo che ti perdono._

_Tu, John, Mary._

  _Matrimonio._

_Discorso._

_Ho sbagliato qualcosa?_

_No. Vieni qui._

_Le braccia di John attorno alle tue spalle._

_Il suo volto a pochi centimetri dal tuo._

_I suoi occhi nei tuoi._

_I suoi occhi sulle tue labbra._

_I segni dei tre._

_Il sorriso di John._

_La mano di John sul tuo collo._

_La sua fronte contro la tua._

_Perché ti amo, completo idiota._

_Lo amo._

_Io amo Sherlock Holmes._

_John…_

_Ti amo, Sherlock._

_Resisti per me._

_John…_

«Myc…» sussurrò Sherlock con voce roca, catapultato fuori dal suo palazzo mentale.

 Il maggiore allontanò il suo volto da quello del minore. «Sher…» mormorò, il viso pallido e segnato dalla stanchezza, le lacrime che gli rigavano le guance, perdendosi nella barba rossiccia.

 «Sei qui.» continuò il consulente investigativo.

 «Sì.» Mycroft espirò buttando fuori l’aria che sembrava aver trattenuto per ore e si sedette accanto a lui sul materasso, continuando a tenergli la mano. «Sì, certo che sono qui.» poggiò nuovamente la fronte contro quella di lui e chiuse gli occhi. «Non farmi mai più una cosa del genere.» sussurrò con voce tremante. «Mai più.»

 «Scusa.» replicò.

 «Perché non ti sei fatto aiutare da John?» domandò allontanandosi da lui per guardarlo negli occhi.

 Il minore scosse il capo. «Non voglio che veda-» si bloccò muovendo una mano per indicare il petto, riferendosi alle ferite regalategli dai suoi carcerieri in Serbia. Si schiarì la voce e si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro tremante «E quando qualcuno mi tocca-» si bloccò chiudendo gli occhi, permettendo alle lacrime di rigargli le guance.

 Mycroft intuì cosa volesse dire. «Dopo quello che hai vissuto è normale.» affermò «Ma con il tempo tutto tornerà come prima.»

 Il minore scosse il capo.

 «Supererai tutto questo, Sherlock.» riprese «Andrà tutto bene. Lo supereremo insieme.»

 Il consulente investigativo annuì.

 «Per cominciare manderò qualcuno a prendere Mary e-»

 «No.» lo bloccò Sherlock, aprendo gli occhi di scatto e circondandogli il polso con la mano per impedirgli di muoversi. «Non farlo.»

 «Sherlock, ti ha sparato.» disse quasi sillabando. Come poteva volerla vedere libera? Aveva paura di lei, era evidente, eppure non avrebbe voluto che lui la arrestasse. «Sei quasi morto a causa sua. Non posso permettere che-»

 L’altro scosse il capo. «Mary mi ha salvato la vita e ha salvato John.» spiegò «Quella sera quando l’ho trovata con Magnussen avrebbe potuto ucciderlo e uccidere me. Ma avrebbero accusato suo marito perché era l’unico presente nell’ufficio a parte noi e Janine che era priva di sensi. Allora ha fatto l’unica cosa che avrebbe potuto salvare sia me che lui.»

 «Spararti?» chiese Mycroft come conferma.

 «Sì.» confermò.

 Il politico scosse il capo. «È un’assassina. Perché vuoi che la lasci libera?»

 «Perché voglio che John sia felice.» replicò con amarezza, sentendo un groppo in gola. Era così difficile ammettere una cosa del genere ad alta voce. Ma era la verità: lui, prima di tutto, voleva la felicità del suo migliore amico.

 Gli occhi di Mycroft si riempirono di tristezza. «E tu non te lo meriti?» chiese.

 «Non so di cosa parli.» ribatté il minore, fingendo di non aver capito cosa intendesse dire. «Io sono felice. Sono a Londra, mi occupo dei casi e-»

 «E John non è tuo.» mormorò interrompendolo e incontrando il suo sguardo.

 Sherlock sospirò. «Non è mai stato mio.» gemette.

 «Ma lui è innamorato di te.» fece notare «Lo ha ammesso davanti a sua moglie. E ti ha baciato.»

 «Era preoccupato per me.» spiegò «E voleva farmi capire che tiene a me e che non sono solo. Lui non è-»

 Mycroft scosse il capo. «Oh, Sherlock, davvero non riesci a vedere?» chiese «Lui ti ama.»

 «No.» insistette «Lui ama Mary. È così che deve essere. Io sono il suo migliore amico.»

 Il maggiore sospirò e annuì. «D’accordo.» concesse «Se non vuoi che Mary venga arrestata non informerò nessuno dell’accaduto.»

 «Grazie.» ribatté Sherlock.

 «Ma se farà un altro passo falso, non la farò arrestare. La farò tornare da dov’è venuta in una bara.» minacciò, la rabbia fino a quel momento repressa ben visibile negli occhi blu.

 Sherlock annuì e poi volse lo sguardo, lasciando che un sospiro tremante lasciasse le sue labbra.

 «John ha ragione.» affermò dopo qualche secondo di completo silenzio, ricordando le parole pronunciate dal minore poco prima. «Tu lo sai che non sei solo, vero?» disse «Lo sai che sono sempre qui, per qualsiasi cosa tu abbia bisogno?»

 «Lo so.» affermò «Lo so, Myc.» Sherlock chiuse gli occhi inspirando il profumo di suo fratello. «Grazie.» sussurrò.

 «Per cosa?»

 «Per essere qui.» rispose. Gli aveva chiesto di non lasciarlo e lui era lì al suo fianco, come gli aveva promesso. «Per essere mio fratello.» aggiunse in un sussurro.

 «Non ti lascerei mai.» assicurò il politico «Sarò sempre qui per te.»

 Sherlock portò una mano dietro il collo del maggiore e chiuse gli occhi a sua volta lasciandosi andare a quel contatto così intimo e rassicurante, che valeva più di mille parole pronunciate ad alta voce.

 

 Quando John entrò nella stanza di Sherlock, Mycroft si separò dal fratello e gli accarezzò un’altra volta i capelli. Poi gli scoccò un bacio sulla fonte, scostandogli i capelli con due dita e uscì dalla stanza rivolgendo un sorriso appena accennato a John.

 Finalmente i due rimasero soli: John in piedi accanto alla porta, Sherlock sdraiato sul materasso.

 Per un momento regnò il più completo silenzio.

 Poi Watson si avvicino a Sherlock e si sedette accanto a lui. Gli poggiò una mano sulla guancia quasi per assicurarsi che fosse reale, che stesse realmente bene. Sorrise. «Sei vivo.» mormorò sentendo le lacrime pizzicargli gli occhi.

 Sherlock gli rivolse il suo migliore sorriso. Avrebbe tanto voluto dirgli che era tornato per lui, che era vivo perché lui glielo aveva chiesto e gli aveva detto di amarlo, ma non fece nulla di tutto ciò. John aveva Mary, perciò allontanò quei pensieri dalla mente e mormorò: «Sono tornato per controllare che avessi mantenuto la promessa.» quando ebbe concluso la frase sentì un terribile dolore al cuore e alle viscere.

 John in un primo momento sembrò deluso, ma alla fine annuì, ricomponendosi.

 «Hai ascoltato quello che aveva da dire?» domandò il moro.

 Watson annuì ancora. «Sì.»

 «E?»

 A quel punto il biondo scosse il capo e abbassò lo sguardo. «Mi ha dato questa.» affermò tirando fuori dalla tasca dei pantaloni una piccola chiavetta USB. Sul lato erano state scritte quattro lettere con un pennarello indelebile nero: A.G.R.A. «Ha detto che qui è contenuta la sua vita, che non avrei dovuto leggerla di fronte a lei perché avrei smesso di amarla una volta arrivato alla fine e lei non voleva essere presente.»

 «La leggerai?» indagò Sherlock. Non l’aveva ancora letta, era ovvio dal suo sguardo e dalla sua esitazione nel pronunciare quelle parole.

 Il biondo sospirò. «Non lo so.»

 «Forse non dovresti farlo.» consigliò Holmes.

 John scosse il capo, confuso. «Perché no?» chiese «È la sua vita, l’unico modo che ho per conoscere la donna che ho sposato.»

 «No, John.» replicò Sherlock «Quello è il suo passato. Tu Mary la conosci già. È la donna che ami e che hai sposato. È ancora lì.»

 L’ex-militare scosse vigorosamente il capo.

 «Sì, invece.» insistette l’altro.

 «No.» ribatté perentorio «Io non la conosco. Potrebbe aver ucciso centinaia di persone. Ha detto che lavorava per i servizi segreti come killer. Voleva uccidere Magnussen e ha quasi ucciso te _._ » aggiunse.

 Il moro scosse il capo. «No, John. Lei mi ha salvato la vita.»

 A John sfuggì una risata sarcastica. «Scusami?»

 «Ha chiamato l’ambulanza.» spiegò in modo sbrigativo, vedendolo perplesso di fronte a quell’affermazione.

 «Io l’ho chiamata.»

 «Lei lo ha fatto per prima.» ribatté «Se avessi aspettato te sarei morto.» _scusa, John,_ pensò. Non poteva permettere all’amico di rovinarsi la vita a causa sua.

 Watson arricciò le labbra e annuì volgendo lo sguardo. Perché gli stava dicendo quelle cose? A cosa sarebbe servito? «Ciò non toglie che mi abbia mentito per tutto questo tempo.» affermò «Ha mentito riguardo al suo passato, riguardo la sua vita e riguardo alle sue intenzioni. Probabilmente per lei non ero nient’altro che una stupida missione. Forse ha finto di amarmi fin dall’inizio. Mi chiedevo come fosse possibile che una donna meravigliosa come lei potesse amare qualcuno come me. Ed ecco la risposta.»

 «Sai che non è vero, John.» replicò «Sei speciale e lei ti ama per questo. Non ha mai finto.»

 Il dottore tornò ad osservarlo, lusingato da quel complimento. Era Mary a credere che fosse speciale o Sherlock?

 «Perché la difendi?» chiese tornando alla realtà. «Perché fai di tutto perché torni da lei?» aveva forse paura dei suoi sentimenti? O forse non li ricambiava? Quando l’aveva baciato, effettivamente l’aveva respinto. Forse Sherlock Holmes non avrebbe mai potuto amare un uomo come lui.

 Sherlock sospirò. «Perché sono tuo amico.» spiegò «E perché Mary aspetta un bambino da te. E quel bambino ha bisogno di un-»

 Watson lo interruppe prima che potesse continuare. «Era una bugia.»

 Sherlock si stupì. «Come?» _bugia?_ pensò. _C’erano tutti i segni._

«Era una bugia.» ripeté «Non c’è nessun bambino. Era solo una stupida storia inventata nel caso in cui avessi cominciato a sospettare qualcosa.»

 «Oh… mi… mi dispiace, John.» sussurrò.

 «Già.» confermò l’ex militare.

 Un’infermiera entrò nella stanza interrompendo la loro conversazione. «Mi scusi, signore.» disse rivolta a Watson «Deve uscire, il signor Holmes deve riposare.»

 Il biondo annuì e si mise in piedi. «Vado subito.» si volse verso l’amico, si sporse e gli poggiò le labbra sulla fronte per salutarlo. Inspirò profondamente per trovare la forza di porre fine a quel contatto e poggiò la fronte contro quella dell’altro. «Torno presto.» sussurrò e poi uscì, senza nemmeno essersi accorto che il suo migliore amico aveva trasalito al suo tocco.

 

Sherlock venne dimesso il giorno seguente.

 Greg e Mycroft andarono a prenderlo in ospedale e con una delle auto del politico lo scortarono fino a Baker Street.

 Il maggiore lo aiutò a scendere dall’auto, circondandogli i fianchi con un braccio e lo aiutò a salire le scale e raggiungere il salotto per riposare ed evitare altri danni alla ferita.

 Quando i tre varcarono la soglia, però, si bloccarono.

 Accanto al tavolino da caffè, c’era un borsone e seduto sul divano c’era John, che quando li vide entrare scattò in piedi.

 Per un momento tutti rimasero in silenzio ad osservarsi e alla fine a parlare fu Mycroft.

 «Molto bene.» esordì rivolgendosi al compagno, fermo accanto a lui «Credo che la nostra presenza sia superflua, Gregory. Mio fratello è in buone mani. Non è così, dottor Watson?» domandò rivolgendosi a John.

 Il medico annuì, senza staccare gli occhi da Sherlock.

 «A presto, fratellino.» lo salutò il politico e poi scese le scale – seguito da Lestrade -  senza attendere una risposta e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

 Il silenziò piombò nuovamente sulla stanza.

 «L’hai letta?» chiese alla fine il consulente investigativo, indicando il borsone poggiato a terra, poco lontano da lui, e andandosi a sedere sulla sua poltrona, avendo sentito le gambe farsi instabili e la stanchezza coglierlo nuovamente.

 John, in risposta, scosse il capo. «No.» si schiarì la voce «Avevi ragione. Quella chiavetta è il suo passato.»

 «Se non l’hai letta perché te ne sei andato?» chiese il moro, sollevando lo sguardo sull’amico che intanto si era spostato di fronte a lui.

 «Perché non è la donna che ho sposato.» replicò «La donna a cui avevo chiesto di passare la vita con me non avrebbe mai sparato al mio migliore amico. Neanche sapendo che non l’avrebbe ucciso e soprattutto sapendo ciò che avevo passato nei due anni in cui non era stato con me.»

 Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo.

 «Cosa c’è?» domandò John notando la sua esitazione «Non… non mi vuoi qui con te? Perché sarà solo temporaneo, troverò un’altra-»

 «Certo che ti voglio.» lo bloccò, poi, resosi conto di ciò che aveva detto, si corresse «Voglio dire: puoi rimanere qui quanto vuoi, John. È sempre casa tua e la camera al piano di sopra è ancora libera.»

 John annuì. «Grazie.»

 «Sei proprio deciso a non tornerai da lei?»

 «Sì.» rispose «Il matrimonio non è valido. Mary Morstan è un nome falso. Come tutto il resto, d’altronde.» sopirò «E il mio posto non è accanto a lei.» detto questo si avvicinò a Sherlock e poggiò una mano su quella di lui, stretta attorno al bracciolo della poltrona. «Sherlock-»

 «Non fare o dire qualcosa di cui ti pentirai, John.» lo bloccò sollevando lo sguardo sul suo volto per incrociare i suoi occhi. «Adesso sei sconvolto da quello che è successo e non riesci a pensare con lucidità, ma ti pentirai di non averla perdonata. Lei ti ama e tu ami lei.»

 «Io non la amo. Non amo Mary Morstan, o chiunque lei sia. Non l’ho mai amata.» Watson rise amaramente. «E credi davvero che tutto ciò che ti ho detto dopo che ti hanno sparato sia stato frutto dello shock?» domandò «Sherlock, quello che ti ho detto è vero.»

 «Sai bene che non è così.»

 «Invece sì.» insistette.

 «Tu non sei gay.»

 «E tu sei sposato con il tuo lavoro.» fece notare «Ma quello che vedo mi dice il contrario.» si inginocchiò di fronte a lui e portò il volto a pochi centimetri dal suo per avere gli occhi allo stesso piano. «Guardami negli occhi e dimmi che non provi nulla per me, Sherlock.» lo sfidò in un sussurro.

 Il consulente investigativo rimase immobile, carpendo ogni minimo particolare del volto di Watson, ogni dettaglio, ogni ombra, ogni imperfezione. «John-» sussurrò.

 «Dimmi che non provi nulla per me e io me ne andrò.» mormorò il medico avvicinandosi ancora fino ad avere il volto così vicino a quello di Sherlock, da poter sentire il suo respiro sulla pelle.

 «Io… io-» balbettò il moro, messo a disagio da quella vicinanza. «John, non… non voglio che tu te ne vada.» riuscì a biascicare alla fine. Deglutì a vuoto, poi riprese. L’esitazione di poco prima era scomparsa dalla sua voce così rapidamente da stupirlo. «Resta.»

 Watson intrecciò le dita a quelle del consulente investigativo. «Sicuro che è quello che vuoi?» chiese conferma. Non voleva che gli dicesse di sì e poi lo gettasse via come un giocattolo rotto. Voleva essere certo che non l’avrebbe cacciato. «Perché posso-»

 «Sì.» replicò il moro parlando a bassa voce «Sì, voglio che tu rimanga.»

 Dopo un momento di silenzio passato a guardare negli occhi il consulente investigativo, il medico parlò ancora, avvicinandosi ulteriormente. «Posso baciarti, Sherlock?» soffiò contro le sue labbra, sperando che lui gli desse il permesso di continuare.

 Holmes inspirò profondamente e annuì. «Sì.»

 John si avvicinò ancora e le loro labbra si incontrarono.

 Non somigliava per niente al loro primo bacio: non c’era tutta l’urgenza e la fretta di qualche pomeriggio prima. Questa volta era lento, passionale, delicato. Le labbra di Sherlock e John si cercavano gentilmente, accarezzandosi e muovendosi adagio le une sulle altre.

 Watson accarezzò i fianchi dell’amico e si mise a cavalcioni su di lui sulla poltrona, prestando attenzione a non fargli del male o danneggiare la ferita. Sfiorò le labbra del moro con la lingua in una tacita richiesta di permettergli l’accesso alla sua bocca.

 Sherlock ansimò e dischiuse le labbra. Tirò John per i fianchi per avvicinarlo di più a sé e inarcò la schiena.

 Le loro lingue si incontrarono sfiorandosi dapprima dolcemente, poi con più foga. I due ansimarono di nuovo. John mordicchiò il labbro inferiore di Sherlock e il consulente investigativo gli accarezzò i fianchi risalendo poi lungo la schiena e aggrappandosi alle sue spalle. John sorrise e lasciò una scia di baci leggeri sulle guance, sulla mandibola e infine nell’incavo del suo collo. Le sue mani scesero alla camicia di Sherlock e presero a sfilare i bottoni dalle asole lentamente e con delicatezza, scoprendo pezzo per pezzo la pelle diafana, ma martoriata da cicatrici di ogni genere, dell’altro.

 Watson tentò di non pensare a ciò che doveva aver passato in Serbia.

 In quel momento esistevano solo loro due e le loro labbra.

 Per le spiegazioni ci sarebbe stato tempo.

 Sherlock sentì il cuore accelerare e il respiro farsi pesante.

 E poi lo vide.

 Il carceriere dai capelli corvini lunghi fino alle spalle e le braccia coperte da tatuaggi e simboli di sette di ogni genere. Quello che lo aveva tenuto sotto controllo. Che l’aveva frustato e torturato in modi che Sherlock nemmeno credeva possibili.

 Incombeva sopra di lui, lo stava tirando verso di sé tentando di rimuovere i suoi vestiti.

 E in un momento si ritrovò catapultato in quella maledetta cella del bunker in Serbia.

 Holmes avrebbe voluto gridare, chiedere aiuto, ma sapeva che da lì nessuno l’avrebbe sentito e soprattutto che se l’avesse fatto sarebbe stato punito con una decina di frustate.

 Un gemito di dolore gli sfuggì dalle labbra. «Basta…» mormorò tentando di liberarsi dalla presa dell’altro, tremando come una foglia. Puntò le mani contro il suo petto e chiuse gli occhi. «Per favore, no…» ansimò «Non voglio-»

 «Sherlock…» disse John allontanandosi da lui e mettendosi in piedi, spaventato all’idea di avergli fatto del male. Quando sollevò lo sguardo sul suo volto, notò che era pallido – molto più del solito – e che gli occhi, prima calmi e rilassati, adesso erano carichi di paura.

 «Non farlo, ti prego. Fa male…» implorò portando le braccia di fronte al volto per impedire all’uomo di fargli del male «Non… io-»

 «Sherlock, calmati.» disse John inginocchiandosi di fronte a lui «Sono John, stai tranquillo. Non ti farò del male.» probabilmente stava avendo un flashback riguardo alla Serbia.

 Ma come avrebbe potuto farlo tornare alla realtà?

 Non poteva toccarlo o avrebbe peggiorato le cose.

 Perciò sarebbe dovuto limitarsi a parlargli.

 «Sherlock.» ripeté parlando con calma e alzando la voce per sovrastare i singhiozzi dell’amico «Non sei più in Serbia. Sei a Londra, a casa. Al 221B di Baker Street. E io sono John Watson. Il tuo migliore amico. Mi riconosci?»

 «Lasciami andare!» gemette l’altro «Ti dirò quello che vuoi, ma, ti prego, non farmi questo di nuovo…»

 Il medico ebbe un tuffo al cuore.

 Di nuovo?

 «Ehi, ehi.» a quel punto John gli poggiò delicatamente una mano sul braccio. «Guardami. Nessuno ti farà del male.» disse dolcemente «Sono John, vedi?»

 Sherlock sollevò lo sguardo e incontrò gli occhi del medico.

 Per un momento sembrò confuso: era davvero John.

 Eppure un attimo prima…

 «C-cosa…?» balbettò aggrottando le sopracciglia.

 «Calmati. È solo un flashback, non è reale.» tentò di tranquillizzarlo.

 Holmes scosse il capo. «No.» ansimò.

 Poi volse lo sguardo e lo vide nuovamente.

 Era fermo sulla porta e lo stava osservando con quel ghigno tremendo sul volto.

 «No…» Sherlock volse lo sguardo, coprendosi gli occhi con una mano e sentì le lacrime inumidirgli le mani e le guance.

 Watson notò che l’amico aveva sollevato lo sguardo e che sembrava aver individuato qualcosa alle sue spalle, probabilmente stava avendo delle allucinazioni, il che avrebbe spiegato l’attacco di panico di qualche giorno prima, quando per calmarlo era servito Mycroft Holmes in persona.

 «Sherlock, chiunque tu veda e qualsiasi cosa tu veda non è reale. Ok?» aumento la pressione sulle sue spalle per fargli sentire che era lì accanto a lui. «Non è reale.» sillabò

 Sherlock ansimò e sentì la voce dell’uomo nella sua testa.

 _«John Watson è reale?»_ chiese con voce roca e con un marcato accento sovietico _«Oppure sta mentendo?»_

 «Basta…»

  _«La tua mente sta giocando con te. Non c’è nessun John Watson. È tutta una proiezione. Il tuo amato dottore è in Inghilterra, con tuo fratello e i tuoi amici. Si è dimenticato di te.»_ continuò _«Io sono reale. Io posso farti del male. Tu sei_ mio. _»_ ringhiò.

«No, non toccarmi…» supplicò Sherlock scuotendo il capo.

 «Sherlock.» lo chiamò nuovamente il medico per riportare la sua attenzione su di sé «Adesso devi guardarmi.» ordinò sollevandogli il volto con due mani. «Guardami negli occhi.» e quando finalmente incontrò gli occhi di ghiaccio del moro, riprese «Io sono reale.» sillabò «Sono qui, davanti a te. Senti?» gli poggiò una mano sul viso e lo accarezzò delicatamente. «Sono reale.»

 Holmes, gli occhi colmi di lacrime e spaventati, singhiozzò. «Lui dice lo stesso di te.»

 «È un’allucinazione.»

 Sherlock scosse il capo. «No… è qui-»

 «No. Ci siamo solo io e te in questa stanza. Nessun altro.» lo rassicurò «E anche se ci fosse qualcuno, non gli permetterei di farti del male, Sherlock.»

 Il consulente investigativo ansimò. «Vattene.» sputò fuori, quasi con violenza. «Vattene, John.»

 «Sherlock, ti prego, ascoltami-» tentò di protestare l’altro, vedendo che lo aveva riconosciuto, ma venne interrotto da Holmes, che scattò in piedi e si allontanò da lui.

 «Vai via!» ripeté portandosi le mani alle orecchie e chiudendo gli occhi «Fuori di qui!»

 John, intuendo che avrebbe solo peggiorato le cose, sollevò le mani in segno di resa e annuì. «Ok, Sherlock.» concesse «Me ne sto andando. Ma tu devi calmarti.»

 «Vattene!» gridò ancora il consulente investigativo.

 A quel punto Watson prese la giacca dall’appendiabiti e uscì.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, lo so, lo so. È il terzo capitolo nell’arco di cinque minuti, ma cosa posso fare? Sono così affezionata a questa storia che dopo aver atteso così tanto a pubblicarla, non vedo l’ora di sapere cosa ne pensate! :)  
> Ovviamente questo capitolo è angst quanto gli altri, se non di più. Non so perché sono così propensa a far soffrire i personaggi… ^.^”  
> In ogni caso, spero che vi piaccia!  
> Ripeto ancora una volta che questi personaggi non mi appartengono. Mi appartiene solo la storia e la responsabilità per tutta la sofferenza causata ai lettori!  
> Eli♥ :)


	4. Broken

 

 Lestrade varcò la soglia del 221B e si fermò sulla porta. Aveva un nuovo caso per Sherlock e John e adesso che il medico sembrava essere tornato a Baker Street per restarci, forse sarebbero riusciti a risolverlo in poco tempo.

 Sherlock era seduto sulla sua poltrona. Le mani giunte sotto il mento, gli occhi chiusi e il volto pallido e scavato. Non si mosse neanche quando sentì il passo pesante e leggermente irregolare e trascinato sulla gamba destra – forse a causa di una vecchia ferita – di Lestrade.

 «Ciao.» lo salutò l’Ispettore «Stai bene?»

 «Non dovrei?» chiese l’altro di rimando, aprendo finalmente gli occhi.

 Greg fece spallucce. «Sei pallido.»

 «Perché sei qui, Lestrade?» domandò sbrigativo il consulente investigativo.

 «Un caso.» affermò avvicinandosi «Omicidio. Vicino a Hyde Park. Vuoi venire?»

 Holmes si prese un momento per riflettere. Non poteva di certo rimanere rintanato in casa per sempre. Forse uscire l’avrebbe aiutato a schiarirsi le idee. Annuì. «Spero che ne valga la pena.» si mise in piedi e dopo aver preso la giacca seguì il poliziotto giù per le scale.

 «John non viene?» chiese Greg salendo sull’auto al posto del guidatore. Sperava di trovarlo lì, ma non era in casa e il moro non aveva nemmeno accennato a chiamarlo o a fargli sapere dove sarebbero andati.

 «Non mi sembra sia qui.» replicò l’altro sistemandosi meglio la sciarpa attorno al collo.

 «Questo lo vedo.»

 Sherlock si mise la cintura. «Allora non sei poi così inetto come credevo, Ispettore.»

 Greg sbuffò. «D’accordo.» disse mettendo in moto «Cos’è successo?» domandò.

 Nessuna risposta.

 «Non sarà venuto per dirti che sarebbe tornato da Mary, vero?» chiese volgendo lo sguardo verso l’amico.

 «Se avessi voluto renderti partecipe della conversazione che ho avuto con John poco fa, non credi che ti avrei già informato?» chiese, tagliente.

 Lestrade sospirò. «Scusa.» svoltò a destra «Volevo solo capire perché hai quella faccia. Sai, la gente si preoccupa per te.»

 «Non ho bisogno che la gente si preoccupi per me.»

 «Non puoi evitare che succeda.» dichiarò l’Ispettore volgendo lo sguardo verso di lui e incontrando i suoi occhi azzurri. «Le persone che tengono a te si preoccupano quando sembra che qualcosa non vada. È così che funziona.»

 Sherlock rise amaramente. «Come se preoccuparsi servisse davvero a qualcosa.»

 «Serve.» replicò «Perché ci permettere di accorrere in aiuto di-»

 «Questa è la conversazione più banale e inutile che io abbia mai avuto con te.» lo interruppe «E considerando i precedenti non credevo fosse possibile.»

 Lestrade si zittì. Non l’avrebbe costretto a parlare, anche perché non l’avrebbe spuntata, ne era certo.

 Quando arrivarono a Hyde Park, Greg parcheggiò e guidò Sherlock fino alla scena del crimine, in un appartamento di un piccolo condominio a sei piani. Quando varcarono la soglia, Lestrade indicò il corpo ed elencò le generalità. Spiegò ciò che il medico legale aveva anticipato, anche se sarebbe servita un’autopsia, e le tracce che la scientifica aveva rilevato.

 «Prego, è tutto tuo.» concluse poi indicando la stanza.

 Sherlock cominciò a muoversi per l’appartamento studiando ogni particolare in cerca di indizi, senza nemmeno far caso ai commenti di Anderson e Donovan, che come sempre avevano preso a lamentarsi del poco rispetto del consulente investigativo per le prove e le tracce trovate.

 «Capo, lo strambo deve proprio stare qui?» chiese Donovan osservando Holmes con un’occhiata in tralice.

 «Sì.» replicò Greg, secco «Quindi vedi di comportarti come si deve.»

 «Io?» chiese di rimando la donna «Non sono io quella completamente pazza.»

 «Donovan.» ringhiò Lestrade in avvertimento, voltandosi poi verso Anderson, che intanto stava raccogliendo alcuni frammenti dalle frange del tappeto accanto al tavolo della sala da pranzo.   

 Già dopo la prima occhiata Sherlock intuì che qualcosa non andasse.

 Non riusciva a dedurre nulla di particolare, a parte le abitudini e il lavoro svolto dalla vittima.

 Ma c’era molto di più.

 Eppure… perché non riusciva a dedurlo?

 Era tutto lì, sotto il suo naso.

 Si portò le mani alle tempie e chiuse gli occhi per concentrarsi. «Non-» mormorò «Non riesco a vedere il nesso…»

  _Concentrati,_ gridava una voce nella sua testa.

  _Concentrati._

_Deduci._

_Cosa vedi?_

_Indizi._

_Tracce._

_Qual è il filo conduttore?_

_Non c’è._

_Sì, invece._

_È qui._

_Devi solo trovarlo._

_Devi solo…_

_Strambo._

_No, è qui, sotto il tuo naso._

_«Sei mio.»_ la voce del suo carceriere, con quel tirato e pronunciato accento serbo lo colpì in pieno volto, togliendogli il respiro.

 Sherlock si voltò per cercarlo, ma non lo vide.

 A parte la scientifica e i poliziotti, non c’era nessun altro lì.

 Eppure lui lo sentiva.

  _Perché_ lo sentiva?

  _«Non uscirai vivo di qui.»_ ringhiò l’altro _«Questa volta non ci sarà il tuo caro fratellino a salvarti.»_ rise.

 «No…» ansimò il consulente investigativo indietreggiando.

 Donovan, ferma dietro di lui, aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Cos’hai detto?» chiese. Poi vedendo che non accennava a rispondere e che aveva abbassato nuovamente il capo, poggiando una mano contro la parete per reggersi in piedi, si rivolse a Lestrade. «Ehi, capo.» lo chiamò.

 Greg smise immediatamente di parlare con Anderson e si volse verso di lei.

 «Lo strambo ha qualcosa che non va.» riprese la collega.

 «Vuoi smetterla, Donovan? Ha un nome. E sarà meglio che impari ad usarlo altrimenti puoi scordarti quella stramaledetta promozione a cui tanto ambisci.» quasi strillò Lestrade e poi si mosse verso Sherlock. «Ehi, Sherlock.» lo chiamò poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla «Amico, cosa…?»

 «Basta...» sussurrò il moro.

 «Come?» chiese Lestrade cercando il suo sguardo.

«Non voglio che lo facciano ancora…» mormorò con voce spezzata.

 Lestrade aggrottò le sopracciglia e scosse il capo. «Sherlock, di chi stai parlando?»

 «Fa male…»

 Quelle parole bastarono per far capire a Greg che la situazione era più grave di quanto pensasse. Non potevano rimanere lì. Se fossero rimasti un secondo di più e qualcuno avesse notato ciò che stava succedendo, si sarebbero presi gioco di Sherlock ancora più pesantemente.

 «Ok, ora usciamo di qui.» lo tirò per un braccio e circondandogli il petto con l’altro lo condusse fuori dalla stanza senza dire una parola ai suoi colleghi.

 «Lestrade…» continuò ad ansimare Holmes, mantenendo lo sguardo basso e gli occhi serrati. «Ti prego, dì loro di smetterla…»

 L’uomo si fermò nell’atrio del palazzo e prese Sherlock per le spalle. «Sherlock, guardami.» disse «Guardami.»

 Il consulente investigativo aprì gli occhi, colmi di lacrime, sollevò lo sguardo e ansimò. «Per favore. Non ce la faccio più… aiutami-»

 L’Ispettore sentì una fitta al cuore. Doveva essere un altro flashback sulla Serbia. Uno di quelli di cui gli aveva parlato Mycroft, anche se aveva sorvolato sul fatto che fossero così violenti e improvvisi.

 «Sherlock, sono qui.» lo rassicurò.

 Il consulente investigativo si lasciò scivolare contro la parete con la testa fra le mani, respirando affannosamente. «Non posso-»

 «Calmati. È un attacco di panico.» ne aveva già visti parecchi in tanti anni di servizio, perciò sapeva esattamente ciò che doveva fare. «Fai respiri profondi.» consigliò «Chiudi gli occhi e concentrati solo sui respiri.» si sedette accanto a lui e gli poggiò una mano sul petto, accarezzandolo delicatamente.

 L’altro chiuse gli occhi.

 «Ora ascoltami. Prendi un bel respiro e poi butta fuori l’aria.» lo istruì «Inspira ed espira. Inspira ed espira. Così, stai andando bene.» disse annuendo. «Bravo. Andrà tutto bene. Continua a respirare profondamente.»

 «Greg…» mormorò stringendogli il braccio, sentendo nuovamente l’assenza di ossigeno pesare sulla sua cassa toracica e ansimando, avendo perso il controllo sui suoi respiri.

 «Ehi, ehi, tranquillo.» gli prese il volto tra le mani, inginocchiandosi di fronte a lui. «Sono qui, non me ne vado. Ascolta la mia voce. Concentrati sulla mia voce.»

 Sherlock annuì febbrilmente.

 «Inspira. Espira.» disse con calma il poliziotto, accarezzandogli le guance. Sapeva che probabilmente più tardi l’avrebbe deriso per averlo fatto, ma non poteva guardarlo soffrire in quel modo e avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per aiutarlo, anche se gli fosse costato la faccia. «Ascolta la mia voce. Sono qui. Ci siamo solo io e te.» fece notare «Nessun altro. Io e te, Sherlock, come ai vecchi tempi.»

 Il respiro di Sherlock lentamente si regolarizzò.

 «Siamo a Londra. Vicino a Hyde Park.» affermò «Ci siamo io e te. Non sei più in Serbia. Non c’è nessun altro.»

 Sherlock annuì, finalmente tornato in sé, anche se le lacrime continuavano a rigargli le guance. «Portami a casa.» implorò in un sussurro «Portami via, ti prego-»  

 «Ok.» rispose Greg «Ok, andiamo a casa, Sherlock.» e lo aiutò a mettersi in piedi circondandogli il petto con le braccia.

 Sherlock quasi si accasciò contro di lui, facendosi trascinare e poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla per non collassare a terra. Non sapeva cosa gli stesse succedendo, ma il fatto che non riuscisse più a controllarsi lo stava spaventando.

 Greg accompagnò l’amico fino alla macchina, gli diede una mano a salire e poi partì alla volta del 221B.

 

 Quando ebbe trascinato il consulente investigativo su per le scale, Lestrade lo guidò fino in camera sua e lo fece sedere sul materasso, senza accendere la luce per non allarmarlo. Gli fece scorrere le mani sulle spalle per sfilargli il cappotto, ma il giovane Holmes si agitò.

 «No!» ansimò, tentando di liberarsi dalla presa dell’Ispettore. «No, per favore, non farlo…»

 «No, Sherlock, stai tranquillo. Non voglio farti del male.» gli assicurò tentando di allontanare dalla mente l’idea che si era fatta strada in lui, riguardo al perché di quella resistenza a farsi aiutare a sfilarsi il cappotto. «Voglio solo toglierti il cappotto e aiutarti a sdraiarti.» spiegò accennando un sorriso rassicurante «Posso?»

 Sherlock ansimò ancora, ma alla fine annuì.

 «D’accordo.» replicò Greg togliendogli il cappotto e poggiandolo sulla sedia posta accanto all’armadio. «Adesso ti tolgo la giacca, ok?» lo avvertì prima di cominciare a slacciare i bottoni della sua giacca nera.

 Holmes annuì ancora e lasciò che Lestrade gliela sfilasse e la poggiasse sulla sedia sopra il cappotto.

 L’Ispettore tornò accanto all’amico e poggiandogli delicatamente le mani sulle spalle lo fece sdraiare sul materasso e lo coprì con il lenzuolo. «Cerca di dormire, Sherlock.» consigliò sedendosi accanto a lui.

 Il consulente investigativo portò le ginocchia al petto circondandole con le braccia, rannicchiandosi in posizione fetale e ansimando.

  _Concentrati._

_Rimani ancorato alla realtà._

_Sei a Londra._

_A casa._

_Non in Serbia._

 Ansimò.

 «Shh…» Greg gli accarezzò la schiena «È tutto ok. Respira.»

 «Greg…» gemette chiudendo gli occhi e portandosi le mani alle orecchie. «Sono qui. Mandali via…»

 «No, Sherlock.» lo rassicurò «Non c’è nessuno qui. Te lo assicuro. Se ci fosse non lo lascerei avvicinare a te.» fece notare «Fidati di me. Ti ho mai mentito?»

 Il moro scosse il capo.

 «Allora devi fidarti di me anche adesso.» riprese accarezzandogli i capelli «Ci siamo solo io e te. È tutto ok.»

 Ci fu un momento di silenzio, poi il consulente investigativo si rianimò.

 «John…» disse a bassa voce. «John è-?»

 «Non è qui.» rispose «Vuoi che lo chiami?»

 Sherlock spalancò gli occhi. «No!» scattò. Non voleva che lo vedesse così. «Non… John non deve-» si agitò tentando di mettersi seduto.

 «D’accordo.» concesse Greg riprendendo ad accarezzargli la schiena e sorridendo rassicurante. «Tranquillo. Se non vuoi che lo chiami non lo farò. Adesso riposati.»

 Sherlock scosse il capo. «No…» protestò «No… io devo…» si mise seduto e si risistemò i capelli scompigliandoli con le mani. «Devo pensare e… e-»

 «No, Sherlock, devi riposare. Sei-» protestò l’Ispettore, poggiandogli le mani sulle spalle per rimetterlo a letto, ma con scarsi risultati.

 «No…» insistette l’altro uscendo dalla stanza, percorrendo il corridoio ed entrando in salotto. «Devo pensare. Devo dedurre. Devo-»

 Lestrade scosse il capo e si fermò alle sue spalle. «Calmati.»

 «No…» singhiozzò Sherlock portandosi le mani alle orecchie «Non riesco a dedurre niente… come posso-?» ansimò.

 «Sherlock, ti prego, tranquillizzati.» ripeté «O peggiorerai le cose.»

 «Fuori…» mormorò Holmes chiudendo gli occhi e abbassando lo sguardo.

 «Come?» chiese il più vecchio.

 «Fuori!» sbraitò il moro, in risposta alla sua domanda «Lasciami in pace!» ringhiò.

 «Sto tentando di aiutarti.» insistette il poliziotto

 Sherlock sollevò lo sguardo, la vista appannata dalle lacrime. «Voglio che tu vada fuori di qui!»

 «Sher-»

 «Fuori!»

 Lestrade sospirò, ma non se lo fece ripete un’altra volta sapendo che avrebbe solamente peggiorato le cose. «Ok, va bene.» concesse e indietreggiò, dirigendosi verso le scale e scendendole lentamente. Prese il cellulare dalla tasca, tentando di resistere all’istinto di tornare indietro, richiamato dalle grida di paura e di dolore di Sherlock, e digitò un SMS.

 Doveva avvertire Mycroft.

 

  _Un altro attacco di panico._

_Non riesco a calmarlo._

_Fai presto._

_Baker Street._

                                  _Greg_

 

 Poco dopo arrivò la risposta del politico.

 

  _Sto arrivando._

                   _MH_

 

 Quando Mycroft arrivò a Baker Street e scese dall’auto, dicendo all’autista che l’avrebbe chiamato se ne avesse avuto bisogno, trovò Greg seduto sui gradini davanti alla porta di casa. Aveva lo sguardo basso e si stava passando una mano fra i capelli.

 «Gregory.» lo chiamò fermandosi di fronte a lui.

 «Mycroft.» disse l’altro sollevando lo sguardo e mettendosi in piedi.

 «Stai bene?» chiese avvicinandosi e allungando una mano fino a sfiorare la sua con la punta delle dita.

 Greg annuì. «Mi dispiace, non sono riuscito a calmarlo. Eravamo su una scena del crimine e ha cominciato ad avere le allucinazioni. Non sapevo cosa fare per aiutarlo. Mi ha detto di andarmene e per non peggiorare le cose-»

 Mycroft lo interruppe. «Va tutto bene. Ci penso io, adesso.» lo rassicurò accarezzandogli delicatamente il dorso della mano «Grazie per esserti preso cura di lui.»

 «Ehi, è tuo fratello.» replicò accennando un sorriso.

 «Lo so, ma non sei mai stato costretto a farlo.» non glielo aveva mai chiesto, ma Lestrade aveva comunque fatto qualsiasi cosa fosse in suo potere per tenere al sicuro suo fratello.

 «Lo faccio perché tengo a lui.» affermò «E perché ti amo, Myc.»

 Mycroft accennò un sorriso.

 «Torno alla mia scena del crimine.» concluse l’Ispettore. «Fammi sapere come sta.»

 Prima che potesse allontanarsi, il politico lo prese per un braccio e lo tirò a sé per baciarlo. Poggiò le sue labbra su quelle di lui e le accarezzò delicatamente, sfiorandole appena con la lingua e accarezzandogli una guancia con una mano. Greg era sempre stato lì per Sherlock e per lui quando ce n’era stato bisogno ed era anche stato disposto a perdonarlo quando aveva saputo che aveva coperto la finta morte di suo fratello. Inoltre Holmes si era reso conto che nell’ultimo periodo lo stava trascurando per dedicarsi solo a Sherlock e al suo lavoro. E non c’era nulla che lo facesse sentire più in colpa di quella consapevolezza.

 «Ti amo.» soffiò contro le sue labbra quando si separarono a fatica l’uno dall’altro, rimanendo con le fronti a contatto.

 Lestrade inspirò profondamente, il naso che sfiorava quello del politico e le bocche a contatto. «Ti chiamo più tardi.» sussurrò e dopo avergli scoccato un bacio sull’angolo delle labbra si allontanò con l’auto che aveva parcheggiato dall’altra parte della strada.

 Il politico lo osservò allontanarsi, poi, quando ebbe raddrizzato il battente e aperto la porta, entrò nell’atrio dell’appartamento.

 Già dalle scale poté udire perfettamente la melodia stridula e tormentata proveniente dal piano superiore. Sembrava che Sherlock stesse riversando tutto ciò che lo stava soffocano sul violino, che a quanto pare ne stava risentendo emettendo suoni tremendi e scordati.

 Il maggiore salì le scale e non si disturbò neanche a bussare: varcò la soglia e si fermò ad osservarlo.

 Suo fratello era in piedi di fronte alla finestra e stava suonando il violino con tanta violenza che perfino Mycroft si stupì: il minore aveva sempre avuto cura del suo amato violino – sin da quando lui glielo aveva regalato per il suo decimo compleanno – e il fatto che stesse suonando con tanta forza, non poteva lasciar presagire niente di buono. Quello non era un semplice attacco di panico come aveva creduto Greg, ma qualcosa di molto peggio.

 Sherlock continuò a suonare premendo l’archetto sul violino e producendo note marcate che rimbombavano per tutto il salotto.

 A quel punto il politico intervenne. Si avvicinò a lui e gli circondò i polsi con le mani. «Fermati, Sherlock.» disse «Così lo romperai.»

 Il minore scosse il capo e tentò di liberarsi dalla sua presa. Aveva capito che era suo fratello non appena aveva varcato la soglia e si era fermato ad osservarlo senza intervenire per studiare i suoi movimenti. Solo lui l’avrebbe fatto.

 «Lasciami andare.» sibilò.

 «Sherlock.»

 «Ti ho detto di lasciarmi andare.» sillabò, le lacrime che gli rigavano le guance e gli impastavano la voce. «Lasciami!»

 Mycroft gli tolse con forza il violino dalle mani, poggiandolo sul tavolo per evitare che lo distruggesse completamente. Prima che il minore potesse allontanarsi, lo prese per un braccio facendolo voltare verso di sé. «Aspetta.» ripeté più lentamente.

 «Che cosa vuoi da me?» ringhiò liberandosi dalla sua presa con uno strattone.

 Il maggiore sospirò. «Greg mi ha detto che hai avuto un-»

 L’altro lo interruppe. «Non sono affari tuoi quello che mi succede!» gridò «Non ti è mai importato. Quindi vattene!»

 «Sai che non è vero.» ribatté il politico «Stai sragionando, Sherlock. Hai bisogno di aiuto.»

 Sherlock rise amaramente. «Aiuto?» chiese «Me la sono sempre cavata da solo. Anche in Serbia, quando mi stavano torturando, ho fatto tutto da solo.» affermò con disprezzo «Non ho bisogno dell’aiuto di nessuno, tantomeno del tuo.» a suo fratello non era mai importato, quindi non riusciva a capire perché fossi lì a infastidirlo invece di essere altrove ad occuparsi delle sue faccende.

 «Non è così, fratellino.» scattò Mycroft «Tutti hanno bisogno di aiuto. E respingendo coloro che hanno intenzione di dartelo non farai che peggiorare le cose. Una volta che sarai rimasto solo cosa avrai ottenuto?» chiese avvicinandosi e facendo una pausa per studiare la sua reazione. «Sei certo che sia davvero quello che vuoi? Rimanere solo?»

 Sherlock puntò gli occhi in quelli del fratello.

 Era quello che voleva?

 Domanda legittima e straordinariamente interessante.

 Il suo cervello si mise in moto di colpo, come se fosse stato bloccato per mesi e fosse ripartito solo in quel momento grazie a suo fratello.

 Era rimasto solo tutta la vita.

 Da quando era bambino fino a quando John non era arrivato.

 Poi era arrivato Moriarty e lui era stato costretto a scappare.

  _Solitudine._

 Poi Mary, che gli aveva portato via l’unica persona che avesse mai amato.

  _Solitudine._

 E adesso che John era finalmente tornato, _tornato da lui_ , lo stava respingendo.

 E la stessa cosa stava accadendo con Mycroft e Lestrade.

 Perché lo stava facendo?

  _Solitudine._

 Cosa gli era passato per la testa?

  _Solitudine._

 Cosa gli stava succedendo?

 Si portò le mani alle tempie e chiuse gli occhi, riprendendo ad ansimare pesantemente.

  _Solitudine._

_Paura._

_Cuore spezzato._

_Perdita._

_Ti brucerò il cuore._

_Non farti coinvolgere._

 «Mycroft…» implorò con il fiato corto.

 Il maggiore poggiò una mano sulla sua spalla. «Sono qui, Sherlock.»

 «Cosa mi sta succedendo?» singhiozzò sollevando lo sguardo su di lui. I pensieri si stavano accavallando nella sua mente, come se fossero stati annodati gli uni agli altri formando una matassa indistricabile. Un gemito di dolore gli sfuggì dalle labbra. «Cosa c’è che non va in me?»

 Mycroft scosse il capo e si fermò di fronte a lui in modo da guardarlo negli occhi. «Non c’è nulla che non vada in te.»

 «Invece sì.» replicò l’altro «Guardami. Guarda cosa sto-» ansimò nuovamente e sentì le gambe farsi troppi instabili per reggerlo ulteriormente. Cadde sulle ginocchia, che quando urtarono il pavimento produssero un rumore secco che rimbombò in tutta la stanza. Si portò le mani alle orecchie. «Mi dispiace… non volevo-»

 Il maggiore si inginocchiò al suo fianco e gli circondò le spalle con un braccio. «Shh… È tutto ok.» gli assicurò.

 Sherlock affondò il volto nell’incavo del collo del fratello e ricambiò la stretta. «Scusa, Myc… quello che ho detto… non-» si interruppe singhiozzando «Non è vero… io… tu ci sei sempre stato… mi hai aiutato e-»

 «Va tutto bene.»

 «No.» scosse il capo «Non-»

 Mycroft gli accarezzò i capelli. «Calmati, adesso. Respira profondamente.» gli consigliò, avendo notato che aveva ripreso ad ansimare.

 Sherlock singhiozzò stringendosi contro suo fratello. «Non… non riesco più a dedurre nulla…» pianse «Non ci sono riuscito… non… ho perso tutto…» si interruppe con voce rotta. Quando si era ritrovato sulla scena del crimine non era riuscito a dedurre nulla che potesse aiutare la polizia. Non aveva trovato il filo conduttore. Come poteva pretendere che lo volessero ancora come consulente?

 «Non è così.» replicò Mycroft.

 Il minore annuì contro la sue spalla. «Sono inutile…» mormorò «Senza il mio cervello a cosa servo? Non sono niente. Niente…»

 «Non è vero, Sher, e lo sai.» gli accarezzò i capelli «Tu sei molto più di un buon cervello. Non sei solo questo. Sei Sherlock Holmes. Sei un uomo leale, coraggioso e pronto a sacrificare te stesso per coloro che ami. E sei mio fratello.» concluse allontanandosi da lui per guardarlo negli occhi.

 Sherlock scosse il capo. «Tutti coloro che mi stanno accanto finiscono per soffrire.» gemette «Come puoi volermi-?»

 «Sei il mio fratellino. E non lascerò che tu ti distrugga senza fare nulla per impedirlo. Non ho potuto proteggerti in Serbia. Permettimi di farlo ora.» riprese il politico con un sospiro «Lascia che mi prenda cura di te.»

 «Non-» singhiozzò «Myc… io non posso… quando qualcuno tenta di avvicinarsi, io… non… non riesco a-» si interruppe, non trovando le parole.

 Mycroft scosse il capo. «Andrà tutto bene, Sherlock.» gli assicurò «Ti aiuterò a superarlo e se ne parlerai con John anche lui ti aiuterà.»

 «No.»

 «Sì, invece.» ribatté «Se tu provassi a parlargli-»

 «Non capirebbe.» affermò Sherlock abbassando lo sguardo. «Mi guarderebbe con occhi diversi e non potrei-»

 «Ne sei sicuro?» domandò il maggiore interrompendolo «È di John Watson che stiamo parlando. John ha _sempre_ capito. E non cambierebbe opinione su di te se sapesse ciò che hai dovuto passare per proteggerlo. Tacendo lo allontanerai solamente da te.»

 Sherlock singhiozzò. «Non voglio che rimanga.»

 «Cosa?»

 «Voglio che stia il più lontano possibile da me.» dichiarò «Che sia al sicuro.»

 «Con Mary, magari?»

 Il consulente investigativo sollevò lo sguardo.

 «È sempre stato al sicuro con te.» affermò Mycroft «Se così non fosse, adesso non sarebbe qui.»

 Sherlock annuì. «Lo era.» lo corresse «Adesso che non posso più dedurre e che il mio cervello-» si bloccò «Non potrò più proteggerlo. I pericoli aumenteranno in maniera esponenziale man mano che lui si avvicinerà a me.»

 «Questa è una sciocchezza.» lo rimbeccò «Il tuo cervello non è diverso da com’era. Tornerai a dedurre, devi solo darti del tempo.»

 «No…» scosse il capo «Questa volta è diverso. Nulla sarà più come prima.»

 Mycroft gli prese il volto fra le mani in modo da poterlo guardare negli occhi. «Non è vero.» ripeté «Devi solo riprendere a farlo. Con calma, come quando eravamo bambini.» gli accarezzò i capelli «Deducimi.» disse dopo un momento «Deduci cosa sto provando adesso.»

 Sherlock sollevò lo sguardo e dopo un momento di esitazione prese a studiare il volto del fratello. Osservò i suoi occhi segnati dalla stanchezza, le sue labbra, i suoi tratti morbidi ma allo stesso tempo severi, la barba che gli incorniciava la bocca sottile.

  _Stanchezza._

_Inquietudine._

_Preoccupazione._

_Dolore._

_Paura._

Sherlock deglutì a vuoto. «Hai paura. Hai paura per me.» affermò con voce tremante, allungando una mano verso il volto di Mycroft e accarezzandolo delicatamente.

 L’altro annuì flebilmente.

 «Myc…» sentì una fitta alle viscere. Era lui la causa di tutto quel dolore. Continuava a far soffrire tutti coloro a cui teneva, come poteva considerarsi una brava persona? «Myc, non voglio che tu-»

 Il maggiore lo interruppe ancora. «Non è soltanto questo.» affermò facendolo voltare dopo avergli preso il volto fra le mani. «Cos’altro vedi?»

 Sherlock si concentrò sui suoi occhi. Erano così simili ai suoi che per un momento gli sembrò di guardarsi allo specchio. Non erano più limpidi come una volta, ma rimanevano sempre azzurri come il cielo primaverile, grandi e profondi, anche se celavano una profonda tristezza e un dolore così grande che sembrava essersi radicato nell’anima di suo fratello da troppo tempo.

 Ma c’era qualcos’altro.

 L’ombra di un sentimento.

 Uno scintillio appena percettibile per un occhio non abituato a certi particolari.

 «Amore.» concluse in un sussurro.

 «Sì. Sì, Sherlock.» confermò accennando un sorriso «Capisci perché sono qui?» chiese cercando il suo sguardo.

 Il minore puntò gli occhi sul pavimento.

 «Perché ti voglio bene.» rispose Mycroft, vedendo che il consulente investigativo non accennava a rispondere. «Tengo a te più che a chiunque altro. Più che a me stesso.»

 Sherlock sentì nuovamente le lacrime premere contro i suoi occhi. Premette la fronte contro quella del fratello e un ansito tremante gli sfuggì dalle labbra.

 Come poteva amarlo dopo tutto ciò che gli aveva fatto passare?

 I guai.

 La droga.

 La preoccupazione.

 La sofferenza.

 Si meritava davvero di essere ancora amato da suo fratello?

 Si meritava di essere salvato e tirato fuori da quel baratro prima che fosse troppo tardi?

 «Ti voglio bene, Sherlock.» sussurrò ancora Mycroft, chiudendo gli occhi e portando una mano alla base del collo del minore «Per questo sono qui. Per questo non ti lascerò cadere a pezzi.»

 Il più piccolo singhiozzò. «Mi dispiace.»

 «Lo so.»

 «Non volevo… ma-» si interruppe, la voce spezzata e troppo flebile per poter continuare. «Io non posso-»

 «Lo so.» replicò il maggiore.

 «Non volevo cacciare Lestrade… lui mi ha dato una mano e… e tu lo ami, ma-» mormorò, la voce impastata dalle troppe lacrime versate «E neanche John… ma lui-» sospirò «Non… non potrà mai essere felice con me.»

 «Non puoi saperlo, Sherlock.» affermò Mycroft separandosi da lui per poggiargli una mano sulla spalla «Non puoi sapere che cosa vuole. E se lui crede di poter essere felice con te e tu sai di poter essere felice con lui, perché cacciarlo? Perché respingerlo?»

 Sherlock scosse il capo. «Perché lo amo.» non fu più di un sussurro, ma spezzò il cuore di Mycroft a metà. «E voglio che sia felice.»

 «Lui lo sarà.» replicò il politico «Con te, Sherlock. Ha detto di amarti ed è tornato qui. Credi che l’avrebbe fatto se avesse creduto di poter essere felice con Mary? Fratellino, facendo così lo perderai. Sei disposto a rinunciare al tuo migliore amico?»

 «Sì.» affermò il minore con fermezza «Se significa vederlo sano e salvo.»

 «Oh, fratellino.» sussurrò abbracciandolo «Non ti meriti tutto questo.»

 Sherlock si lasciò abbracciare, troppo stanco di quella situazione, di tutto quel dolore e della paura che negli ultimi mesi l’avevano tormentato fino quasi a farlo impazzire, troppo stanco per potersi opporre o reagire. Affondò il capo nella spalla del fratello e prese a singhiozzare sommessamente.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non credo di dover spiegare nulla... ^.^"  
> Chiedo perdono per essere così crudele con queste povere creature.  
> Baci, Eli♥


	5. Rebuilt

 

 

  John rientrò al 221B, svariate ore più tardi e la prima cosa che fece fu cercare Sherlock.

 Non l’aveva mai visto così spaventato in vita sua e aveva deciso di lasciarlo da solo per un po’ per fare in modo che si calmasse. Non si aspettava un attacco di panico così potente, non da una persona come Sherlock, almeno. L’aveva sempre visto calmo, razionale e posato – con l’unica eccezione del caso a Baskerville – non aveva mai reagito in quel modo.

 Il medico controllò il salotto e la cucina, ma dato che l’amico non era lì entrò in corridoio, diretto verso la sua stanza. Era certo che l’avrebbe trovato lì, proprio come l’ultima volta.

 Quando spinse la porta e uno spiraglio di luce penetrò all’interno illuminando una porzione di materasso, il suo cuore perse un battito.

 Stretti l’uno all’altro, sopra le lenzuola, c’erano Sherlock e Mycroft, entrambi profondamente addormentati. Il volto di Sherlock, pallido e scarno, era poggiato sul petto del fratello, che gli aveva circondato il petto con le braccia con fare protettivo e aveva poggiato la guancia sui suoi capelli corvini tutti in disordine.

 John sorrise.

 Come aveva potuto dubitare del fatto che Mycroft volesse bene a Sherlock?

 L’aveva salvato dalla Serbia quando nessun altro l’aveva fatto.

 Gli era rimato accanto in seguito e anche adesso era lì per lui.

 Watson abbassò lo sguardo.

 Avrebbe dovuto essere lui.

 Avrebbe dovuto essere lui a prendersi cura di Sherlock.

 Eppure non era stato in grado di farlo.

 C’era stata sempre e soltanto Mary.

 E se stesso.

 Come aveva potuto essere così egoista e così cieco?

 Si chiuse la porta alle spalle e si diresse in cucina per prepararsi un tè.

 Avrebbe dovuto rimediare. Rimanere al fianco di Sherlock e aiutarlo a superare quella situazione, che non era poi tanto diversa da quella in cui si era ritrovato lui appena tornato dall’Afghanistan.

 E Sherlock era stato lì per lui, gli aveva dato una mano a riprendersi.

 Erano bastate poche ore con lui per dimenticare la zoppia e la solitudine.

 Erano bastate le melodie del suo violino a fargli dimenticare gli incubi e la paura.

 Sherlock l’aveva salvato.

 Adesso era il suo turno.

 John Watson, da qual momento in poi, sarebbe stato l’adrenalina e il violino di Sherlock Holmes.

 

 Qualche giorno dopo, in un piovoso pomeriggio in cui Lestrade non aveva sottoposto a Sherlock nessun caso abbastanza interessante da poter essere preso in considerazione, John decise che avrebbe parlato con l’amico di ciò che stava succedendo.

 Appena tornato da fare la spesa, dopo averla sistemata, entrò in salotto.

 Il consulente investigativo era seduto sulla sua poltrona con le mani giunte sotto il mento e gli occhi chiusi, probabilmente immerso nei meandri del suo palazzo mentale.

 John prese posto sulla sua poltrona e attese. Sapeva che Holmes odiava essere disturbato.

 Dopo più di un’ora, Sherlock si ridestò e lo vide.

 «John.» disse.

 Il medico sorrise. «Ciao.»

 «Da quanto sei lì?» domandò.

 «Un’ora.» rispose il biondo con un mezzo sorriso.

 Il moro si mise seduto diritto, volgendo lo sguardo verso le fiamme che scoppiettavano nel camino. «Avresti potuto chiamarmi.»

 «So che non ti piace essere disturbato, quando sei nel tuo palazzo mentale.»

 «Tu non mi disturbi, John.» fece notare.

 Watson sorrise, poi sospirò, preparandosi a parlare. Sarebbe stata una conversazione dura. «Dobbiamo parlare.»

 L’uomo aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Di cosa?»

 «Di quello che è successo nei due anni in cui non sei stato qui.» replicò diretto l’ex-militare.

 Sherlock si incupì e poggiò la schiena alla poltrona, chiudendo gli occhi e deglutendo a vuoto.

 «Ascolta, Sherlock, mi rendo conto che per te sarà dura.» affermò il medico «Ma voglio solo aiutarti a stare meglio.»

 «Non c’è nulla da sapere.» disse Holmes.

 Watson scosse il capo. «Sai bene che non è vero.» riprese «Ho parlato con Mycroft. E lui mi ha detto che hai dovuto subire torture terribili, soprattutto nei mesi che hanno preceduto il tuo ritorno.» sospirò «E i flashback e gli incubi sono la prova che quello che hai vissuto ti ha segnato profondamente.»

 «Sto bene.»

 «Non è vero.» lo smentì sporgendosi sulla poltrona «Ti prego, lascia che ti aiuti.»

 «Non mi serve il tuo aiuto.» ribatté «Non voglio coinvolgerti in tutto questo.»

 John sbuffò. «Mi hai coinvolto quando mi hai accolto nella tua vita, Sherlock.» dichiarò «E io sono qui per te. Sono qui per stare al tuo fianco, per supportarti e aiutarti. Proprio come tu hai fatto con me, ricordi? Lascia che ti aiuti a portare questo peso. È troppo per te. Sarebbe troppo per chiunque.»

 Il consulente investigativo sollevò lo sguardo e puntò gli occhi in quelli del medico. Erano blu come il cielo d’estate, dolci come li ricordava, profondi, colmi d’amore e di rispetto. Nessuna traccia di compassione o disgusto.

 «Cosa vuoi sapere?» chiese Holmes con voce flebile, dopo qualche secondo di completo silenzio.

 «Voglio che mi racconti cos’è successo in Serbia.» affermò l’altro «Voglio che ti liberi da questo peso.»

 Il moro chiuse gli occhi e alla fine annuì.

 Prese un bel respiro e lentamente cominciò a raccontare.

 John, nel racconto dell’amico, ritrovò le parole che Mycroft gli aveva rivolto giorni prima, dopo uno dei primi attacchi di panico di Sherlock a cui aveva assistito. Però, man mano che Sherlock andava avanti, le parole sembravano farsi macigni troppo pesanti da sopportare. Ogni dettaglio era come una stilettata al cuore, ogni lacrima che fuggiva al controllo del moro come un pugno nello stomaco.

 «Quanto è durata?» chiese alla fine il dottore, quando ebbe ritrovato la forza di parlare.

 «Dieci giorni.» rispose il consulente investigativo. «Più andava avanti, più sembrava peggiorare. L’oscurità della mia cella era opprimente, quasi soffocante. Le torture dei carcerieri sempre più pesanti e violente. Ho dovuto convivere con allucinazioni e incubi per gironi interi, non sapendo da quanto tempo fossi stato rinchiuso, con la costante para che i carcerieri potesse tornare e continuare a-» si bloccò, abbassò lo sguardo e si schiarì la voce. L’unico modo che avevo per sfuggire a tutto questo era rifugiarmi nel mio palazzo mentale. Cercare qualcosa per cui rimanere vivo, una ragione per convincermi a resistere.»

 «Perché non hai detto loro quello che volevano sapere?» domandò John, chiudendo gli occhi per reprimere le lacrime. Sapeva bene che ciò che Sherlock gli aveva raccontato era la minima parte di ciò che era successo, ma in cuor suo ringraziò che avesse deciso di non spingersi troppo oltre, non avrebbe retto oltre.

 «Non potevo.» rispose il moro «Erano gli ultimi membri della rete di Moriarty e se mi fosse sfuggito qualcosa sarebbero venuti a cercare te, Lestrade e la signora Hudson. Non potevo permettere che arrivassero a voi dopo tutto ciò che avevo fatto per proteggervi.»

 Watson annuì, ricordando le parole di Mycroft.

 Sospirò e si voltò verso il camino.

 C’era ancora qualcosa che avrebbe voluto chiedergli.

 Qualcosa che lo tormentava da quando qualche pomeriggio aveva lasciato Baker Street dopo il terribile flashback che aveva scosso il suo migliore amico.

 Doveva sapere.

 «Sherlock?» lo chiamò, vedendo che aveva abbassato lo sguardo.

 Il moro puntò gli occhi sul suo viso.

 «L’altro giorno, quando ci siamo baciati e hai avuto quel flashback, hai detto qualcosa.» affermò e vedendolo aggrottare le sopracciglia, continuò. «Quando hai tentato di allontanarmi hai detto “Non farmi questo di nuovo.” Cosa intendevi dire?» domandò cautamente.

 Holmes trasalì, ma non rispose. Volse nuovamente lo sguardo, chiudendo gli occhi.

 «Ehi…» lo chiamò John, poggiandogli una mano sul ginocchio. «Senti, so che non mi hai detto tutto. Te lo leggo negli occhi e l’ho visto scritto in faccia a Mycroft quando mi ha spiegato cos’era successo. Spiegami.»

 Il respiro di Sherlock accelerò. «Ti prego, John, non chiedermelo.»

 «Sai che puoi dirmi tutto, vero? Non devi avere paura che io mi spaventi o che scappi via. Ho visto cose terribili nella mia vita, posso sopportarlo. Posso farlo per te.» concluse. 

 «Non questo.» ribatté il consulente investigativo. «Non posso. Scusa…»

 Il medico aggrottò le sopracciglia e un’idea si fece strada nella sua mente. Un’idea che si diffuse come l’acqua che raggiunge lentamente le radici di una pianta portandole nutrimento.

 Il cuore mancò un battito, non appena ebbe realizzato.

 In quel momento tutto gli fu chiaro.

 Il perché di quei flashback.

 Il perché si presentassero solo in determinati momenti.

 Il perché di quella resistenza a parlare.

 «Sono andati oltre alle torture, non è vero?» chiese con voce strozzata.

 Una lacrima rigò il volto del moro. Dopo qualche secondo di completa immobilità, annuì flebilmente, lasciandosi sfuggire dalle labbra un singhiozzo strozzato.

 «Quanto oltre?» chiese ancora Watson.

 Sherlock scosse il capo e prese a singhiozzare convulsamente, portandosi le mani al volto.

 John non disse nulla. Si mise in piedi, si sedette sul bracciolo della poltrona dell’amico e lo strinse a sé, accarezzandogli i capelli e cullandolo dolcemente. «Oh, Sherlock…»

 «Non sono riuscito a impedirlo… Erano in quattro e hanno-» si interruppe, singhiozzando senza controllo. «Loro hanno… mi hanno-»

 John chiuse gli occhi.

 Come avevano potuto fargli questo dopo tutte le torture a cui lo avevano già sottoposto?

 «Quante volte è successo?» chiese con voce rotta.

 Sherlock ansimò. «Non… non me lo ricordo. Dopo le prime due ho… mi chiudevo nel mio palazzo mentale per non dover-» si interruppe «Non sono stato abbastanza forte per-»

 «No, Sherlock.» lo interruppe il medico, inginocchiandosi di fronte a lui e prendendogli il volto fra le mani. «Sei riuscito a resistere a giorni di torture e pressione psicologica. Hai resistito per proteggerci da Moriarty.»

 «Ho lasciato che mi stuprassero!» gridò Sherlock tra le lacrime, scattando in piedi. «Ho lasciassero che si approfittassero della mia debolezza per farmi a pezzi.»

 «Debolezza?» chiese John, alzandosi a sua volta da terra. «Sherlock, tu non sei debole.»

 «Sì, invece.» gemette, portandosi le mani alla fronte. «Altrimenti non avrei mai permesso loro di-» si bloccò. Represse un singhiozzo e un’espressione di puro dolore si dipinse sul suo volto. «Da quando mi hanno fatto questo non riesco più a dedurre. Non riesco più a fare ciò che facevo prima. Mi hanno portato via tutto, John. La mia vita, la possibilità di star bene, le mie capacità… non posso più proteggerti. Come posso proteggerti se non riesco a…?» un gemito gli sfuggì dalle labbra.

 John intuì che probabilmente era quella la ragione per cui non era riuscito a vedere che Mary aveva mentito per tutto quel tempo. Le torture fisiche e psicologiche l’avevano logorato a tal punto da impedirgli di fare ciò che prima per lui era semplice: osservare, capire, dedurre.

 «È vero, ti hanno distrutto.» confermò il medico «Ma questo non vuol dire che ti abbiano portato via la tua vita.» gli accarezzò il volto, cercando il suo sguardo. «Ciò che hanno fatto in Serbia non cambierà niente. Per noi sei sempre lo stesso. Sei sempre il nostro sociopatico iperattivo che insultando Anderson e Donovan risolve i casi nei modi più bizzarri e brillanti. E sei sempre mio amico, il mio fantastico e sorprendente migliore amico.»

 Un sorriso leggero si dipinse sulle labbra del consulente investigativo irrompendo tra le lacrime come il sole tra le nubi temporalesche.

 John sorrise a sua volta, felice di essere riuscito a riportargli il sorriso sulle labbra. Gli accarezzò delicatamente lo zigomo con il pollice. «Mi mancava il tuo sorriso.» affermò facendo correre lo sguardo lungo il suo volto pallido e dai tratti spigolosi. «Non smettere mai di sorridere, Sherlock. Promettimelo.»

 «Non è qualcosa che ti posso promettere. Le persone non posso essere felici per sempre.» affermò in un sussurro, ricordando il matrimonio di John e Mary. Il momento delle promesse, dello scambio degli anelli, del bacio e il momento in cui aveva sentito quel terribile dolore al petto, come se stessero provando a strappargli il cuore. «Non si può evitare di soffrire. Ci sarà sempre qualcosa che mi porterà via il sorriso.»

 «Allora io sarò sempre qui per farlo tornare.» replicò tirandolo verso di sé e poggiando la fronte contro la sua. Aveva davvero perso la speranza di poter tornare a star bene? «Non lascerò che si spenga mai, te lo prometto.»

 Holmes sorrise nuovamente e chiuse gli occhi, rimanendo con la fronte a contatto con quella del medico, nel più completo silenzio.

 Quel contatto con John era piacevole.

 Il più bello e intimo che avesse mai provato.

 Era delicato.

 Carico d’amore e di dolcezza.

 Da togliere il fiato.

 Inspirò profondamente sentendo il naso di Watson sfiorare delicatamente il suo. Le loro labbra erano a pochi centimetri le une dalle altre e si sfiorarono più volte delicatamente. Nessun bacio, solo una carezza fra labbra.

 

 «Possiamo andare a letto?» mormorò Sherlock «Sono stanco, John.»

 Il medico annuì. «Certo.» si allontanò da lui, gli prese la mano e lo guidò lungo il corridoio fino alla sua stanza.

 Il consulente investigativo ebbe appena la forza di infilarsi il pigiama prima di crollare sul materasso e trascinarsi sotto le coperte, affondando il capo nel cuscino.

 John chiuse le imposte e la finestra. Si avvicinò al comodino e tentò di spegnere la luce, ma venne bloccato dall’amico.

 «No.» sbottò «Puoi… puoi lasciarla accesa? Non voglio rimanere al buio.»

 L’espressione che attraversò il volto di John fu di puro dolore.

 Dopo giorni passati in quella cella buia e silenziosa, in attesa del ritorno dei suoi carcerieri, non riusciva più a rimanere al buio, cosa che prima trovava stimolante e utile per pensare. Sembrava che l’uomo forte e senza timori che John aveva conosciuto tre anni prima al Bart’s fosse totalmente scomparso.

 «Sì, ma certo.» disse, schiarendosi la voce allontanandosi dall’abat-jour. Gli rimboccò le coperte e gli scostò una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte. «Adesso riposati, Sherlock. Sono in salotto sei hai bisogno di me.»

 «John, no, aspetta.» aggiunse il moro, prima che il medico potesse lasciare la stanza. «Non… non voglio stare da solo. Rimani con me? Per favore.»

 Il dottore sorrise. «Sì, Sherlock.» rispose «Metto il pigiama e torno da te.»

 E così fece.

 Raggiunse la sua stanza, indosso il pigiama e tornò nella stanza del consulente investigativo. Si sdraiò sul materasso accanto a Sherlock e poggiò la testa sul braccio per poterlo guardare negli occhi. Gli scostò una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte e sorrise.

 «Non so se ci riuscirò.» disse il moro, rompendo il silenzio.

 John aggrottò le sopracciglia. «A fare cosa?»

 «Dopo quello che è successo…» mormorò «Non so se riuscirò mai ad andare oltre a-» con un gesto della mano indicò se stesso e John.

 Il medico portò una mano alla sua guancia. «Sherlock, io non ti forzerò a fare nulla.» lo rassicurò «Se non vorrai mai andare oltre ai baci non mi importa. Ti amavo prima quando nemmeno ci sfioravamo e continuerò a farlo comunque.»

 «Ma John, come posso renderti felice se…?»

 L’ex-militare scosse il capo. «Sherlock, tu mi hai reso felice dal primo momento in cui ci siamo visti.» spiegò «Prima di qualche settimana fa non ci eravamo mai baciati eppure ero la persona più felice al mondo quando eri accanto a me. Mi basta questo.»

 Gli occhi di Holmes si velarono di lacrime. «Puoi stringermi tra le braccia?»

 «Sì.» replicò John e lasciò che l’amico strisciasse sul materasso, stringendosi contro di lui. Gli circondò il corpo con le braccia e gli accarezzò i capelli. «Dormi, adesso.»

 Le loro gambe si intrecciarono.

 «Non andare via.» sussurrò il consulente investigativo.

 «Mai più.»

 

 Pian piano la situazione migliorò.

 Sherlock riprese a lavorare i casi con l’aiuto di John, Mycroft e Lestrade che erano pronti a dargli una mano ogni volta in cui sembrava in difficoltà o sembrava essere sull’orlo di un attacco di panico.

 Il politico faceva visita al fratello minore molto più spesso. Si presentava a Baker Street per prendere un tè, o anche solo per sapere come stava. Spesso gli aveva proposto di accompagnarlo a fare una passeggiata a Hyde Park in modo da aiutarlo a recuperare completamente le sue capacità deduttive.

 Anche se non voleva darlo a vedere, il consulente investigativo era felice che il fratello fosse lì con lui. L’aveva salvato dai Serbi ed era stato il primo a conoscere la verità riguardo a ciò che aveva dovuto subire durante la sua prigionia e riguardo i suoi sentimenti per John. E anche se inizialmente non aveva visto di buon occhio la sua relazione con Lestrade, era arrivato alla conclusione che dopo tutto ciò che entrambi avevano dovuto passare a causa sua – la droga, la preoccupazione di perderlo ogni qualvolta si buttava a capofitto in un caso potenzialmente pericoloso e la sua finta morte – si meritavano di essere felici insieme.

 John riprese a lavorare allo studio medico, evitando Mary dato che non poteva permettersi di trovare una nuova segretaria se l’avesse licenziata.

 Anche se lei aveva tentato più volte di parlargli per dargli una spiegazione riguardo ciò che era successo, l’uomo non aveva fatto altro che respingerla, rifiutandosi di ascoltare le sue giustifiche e le sue scuse, che non sembravano fare altro che infastidirlo ancora di più.

 L’unica cosa che sembrava farlo stare meglio dopo una giornata allo studio medico era tornare a casa e trovare Sherlock sulla poltrona ad attenderlo, con le mani giunte poggiate alle labbra e gli occhi chiusi, segno che era completamente immerso nel suo palazzo mentale.

 

 Non appena Sherlock chiuse gli occhi, un terribile incubo si materializzò nella sua mente. Fu così potente e spaventoso da scuotere le pareti del suo palazzo mentale, tanto che gli sembrò che tutto stesse per crollare sotto il peso del terrore e del dolore che quelle immagini stavano procurando.

 Il consulente investigativo si agitò per quasi un’ora sotto le coperte, tremando, scosso da ansiti e singhiozzi sempre più convulsi e potenti, man mano che la visione si faceva più vivida e reale.

 John – che dormiva accanto a lui da più di due mesi, da quando si era trasferito nuovamente a Baker Street – si svegliò sentendosi sfiorare il braccio. Aprì gli occhi passandosi una mano sul viso per eliminare le tracce di sonno e capire cosa l’avesse svegliato.

 Fu a quel punto che sentì Sherlock dimenarsi accanto a lui.

 Si voltò.

 La luce dell’abat-jour sul comodino di Holmes illuminava il suo volto e il petto pallido e magro coperto di cicatrici argentee. Il moro si muoveva convulsamente, intrappolato tra le lenzuola che sulla sua pelle sembravano pesanti catene che gli impedivano di liberarsi.

 «Sherlock.» lo chiamò Watson, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla per svegliarlo e tirarlo fuori a forza da quell’incubo. «Svegliati.»

 L’uomo continuò ad agitarsi e a borbottare cose senza senso, fino a quando, all’ennesimo potente scrollone di John, aprì gli occhi di scatto. Si mise a sedere ansimando pesantemente, la fronte madida di sudore freddo e gli occhi velati da lacrime bollenti che minacciavano di rigargli le guance.

 «C-cosa…?» gemette, senza fiato. «John?» domandò, incontrando gli occhi del medico, il volto a pochi centimetri dal suo, tirato e spaventato.

 «Sì.» confermò l’altro, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.

 «Dove siamo?» ansimò, guardandosi intorno.

 John gli prese il volto fra le mani. «Siamo a Londra. A Baker Street.» disse «Stavi avendo un incubo.»

 Sherlock continuò ad agitarsi e a guardarsi intorno per cercare una conferma al fatto che fossero davvero al 221B.

 «La cella… ero in una cella…» balbettò «Era la Serbia… ero di nuovo lì…» si coprì il volto con le mani portandosi le ginocchia al petto e prendendo a dondolarsi avanti e indietro e ansimando. «Era reale… era tutto vero…» le lacrime gli rigarono le guance.

 John gli circondò il petto con le braccia. «Era solo un brutto sogno, Sherlock. Va tutto bene.» sussurrò contro i suoi capelli «Non era reale. Nulla di ciò che hai visto era reale.»

 «Erano… i serbi volevano… tu non c’eri e io-» pianse il consulente investigativo, stringendosi contro l’amico e stringendo il tessuto della sua maglia tra le dita.

 John gli accarezzò i capelli. «Era solo un sogno. Non era reale.» affermò cullandolo dolcemente. «Non devi avere paura. Nessuno ti farà più del male.»

 Sherlock rimase in silenzio un momento, poi si separò da John per poterlo guardare negli occhi. Gli circondò il viso con le mani e percorse i suoi zigomi con i pollici. «Tutto questo è reale?» chiese percorrendo il suo viso con gli occhi, ancora lucidi di lacrime.

 «Sì, è reale.» affermò «Siamo a casa nostra, nella nostra Londra. Io e te, Sherlock.»

 «Mi ami davvero?» non fu più di un sussurro «O era solo un sogno?»

 John non poté trattenersi dal sorridere dolcemente. «Ti amo davvero. È tutto reale.» replicò «Siamo sempre io e te, Sherlock. Io e te contro il resto del mondo. Rimarrò sempre al tuo fianco.» promise poggiando la fronte contro la sua.

 

 Poi Sherlock, il giorno di Natale, sparò a Magnussen.

 Un colpo alla testa.

 A sangue freddo.

 Senza esitazioni.

 Senza rimorso.

 Quando il corpo del giornalista cadde a terra con un tonfo sordo, la prima cosa che il consulente investigativo fece fu lasciar cadere a terra la pistola di John e sollevare le mani sopra la testa.

 «Allontanati da me, John!» gridò per sovrastare il rumore dell’elicottero dal quale Mycroft li stava osservando senza parole. «Stai indietro!»

 John sollevò le mani a sua volta vedendo gli uomini di Mycroft avanzare con i fucili e i laser puntati su di loro. «Gesù, Sherlock!» gli sfuggì. Il cuore che batteva a mille, il volto pallido e segnato dalla paura.

 Holmes sentì un terribile dolore al petto.

 Quando Mary era andata da lui per chiedergli di aiutarla con Magnussen, aveva dovuto pensare a lungo prima di decidere se occuparsi del caso oppure no. Alla fine, dato che prima di decidere di sparargli Mary Morstand era la donna che John aveva sposato e che amava, il consulente investigativo le aveva fatto sapere che ci avrebbe pensato lui, recuperando tutto il materiale che Magnussen aveva su di lei e distruggendolo prima che qualcun altro ne entrasse in possesso.

 Ovviamente Holmes non aveva scelto di farlo per Mary, ma per il suo John, alla luce del fatto che il giornalista aveva minacciato Mary di colpire anche Watson se avesse fatto qualche passo falso. Watson sembrava ancora tenere alla moglie, nonostante tutto, e proprio per questo Holmes non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di fare del male a Mary se ciò avesse significato ferire al contempo John.

 Tuttavia quando Magnussen aveva rivelato a Holmes e al medico che non c’erano documenti cartacei e che tutto ciò che sapeva si trovava all’interno del suo Palazzo Mentale, Sherlock si era sentito perso. Aveva messo a rischio segreti di stato portando al giornalista il computer di Mycroft come merce di scambio e sapeva bene che sia lui che il suo migliore amico sarebbero stati arrestati per tradimento, dato che non c’era nessuna prova materiale che Magnussen stesse ricattando Mary.

 L’unica soluzione che il suo cervello era riuscito a trovare, districandola da un groviglio di emozioni e informazioni confuse, era stata quella di ucciderlo prima che facesse del male a qualcun altro.

 Sherlock si volse nuovamente verso John, il cuore a pezzi man mano che la consapevolezza di averlo perso raggiungeva ogni fibra del suo corpo, cercò il suo sguardo e quando i loro occhi si incontrarono parlò nuovamente.

 «Vai da Mary.» disse «Dille che è al sicuro, adesso. E che lo sei anche tu.»

 «No, Sherlock…» sussurrò John, gli occhi spalancati per lo shock e velati dalle lacrime. «No…»

 Holmes si volse verso l’elicottero e si inginocchiò a terra, il volto solcato dalle lacrime, portando le mani dietro il capo, pronto per essere arrestato e portato via.

 

 Mycroft varcò la soglia della stanza in cui Sherlock era stato rinchiuso dopo essere stato arrestato, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Sentiva le gambe e la testa pesanti come se fossero state colme di piombo da quando aveva visto suo fratello sparare a Magnussen. Aveva visto suo fratello comportarsi in modo sciocco e sconsiderato tante volte, ma quando aveva assistito all’omicidio aveva sentito il cuore fermarsi nel petto.

 Non riusciva a capire come Sherlock avesse potuto fare una cosa tanto avventata come uccidere l’uomo più potente del Regno Unito.

 Non appena era stato prelevato e portato via dai suoi uomini, Mycroft aveva fatto richiesta perché venisse scortato lontano da occhi indiscreti e i suoi colleghi gliel’avevano accordata.

 Il minore era in piedi accanto alla finestra e stava osservando il paesaggio all’esterno attraverso le sbarre, con sguardo perso e fisso.

 «Sherlock.» lo chiamò il politico.

 Lui si voltò.

 Era pallido e gli occhi erano arrossati a causa delle lacrime.

 Quando vide Mycroft, dopo un momento di completa immobilità, il consulente investigativo si mosse verso di lui e gli gettò le braccia al collo, lasciando che altre lacrime gli rigassero nuovamente le guance.

 «Oh, Sherlock, che cosa hai fatto?» gli sussurrò il maggiore all’orecchio, accarezzandogli i capelli e la schiena.

 «Mi dispiace.» gemette Sherlock «Mi dispiace tanto, Myc.» affondò il capo nella spalla di Mycroft. «Non potevo fare altro. Minacciava di fare del male a John.»

 Il maggiore sospirò.

 Lo capiva.

 Capiva perfettamente ciò che suo fratello doveva aver provato. Se qualcuno avesse minacciato Greg o avesse anche solo tentato di sfiorarlo, lo avrebbe ucciso con le sue mani.

 Capiva il dolore e la paura di perdere la persona che più si amava al mondo.

 E Sherlock l’aveva già provato così tante volte, che Mycroft poteva comprendere il suo gesto, anche se ovviamente non era giustificabile.

 «Non potevo permettergli di fare del male a John.» singhiozzò nuovamente.

 «Lo so.» disse infatti. Mycroft continuò ad accarezzargli il capo, cullandolo gentilmente. «Ma sei cosciente che la tua azione avrà delle conseguenze?» chiese allontanandolo dal suo petto e poggiandogli le mani sulle spalle «Questa volta non potrò aiutarti, fratellino. Hai commesso un omicidio e non potrò fare nulla per impedire che tu venga condannato.»

 Un sospiro tremante sfuggì dalle labbra di Sherlock, ben consapevole che il suo gesto avrebbe portato a conseguenze funeste.

 Mycroft sospirò e poi riprese, con voce affranta e rotta dalla sofferenza. «Finirai in prigione.»

 Sherlock si irrigidì, gli occhi si spalancarono per la paura. «No.» sbottò «No, Myc, per favore. Non puoi lasciare che mi mettano in prigione. Non voglio che mi rinchiudano in una cella…»

 Il politico sospirò e scosse il capo. «Sherlock, hai ucciso Magnussen a sangue freddo.» fece notare «Non posso-»

 L’altro lo interruppe. «Ti prego…» lo implorò «Ci dev’essere un altro modo. Ti sto implorando, Mycroft, se tieni a me, non farmi rinchiudere di nuovo. Questa volta non ce la farei.» un’altra lacrima gli solcò la guancia.

 Il maggiore degli Holmes abbassò lo sguardo. «Tengo a te più che a me stesso, Sherlock, ma questa volta ho le mani legate. Dovrei scegliere tra rinchiuderti o perderti di nuovo.»

 «Quindi un altro modo c’è.» affermò Sherlock e una scintilla si accese nei suoi occhi. «Cosa ti hanno proposto?»

 Mycroft sospirò. «Sherlock…»

 «Dimmelo.»

 «Ricordi che ti avevo parlato di una missione nell’Est Europa, il giorno di Natale?» chiese e vedendolo annuire, continuò «I miei colleghi hanno convenuto che se avessi rifiutato di andare in prigione – come io avevo previsto alla luce di ciò che era successo - saresti stato inviato in missione lì, in modo da poter rendere un servizio al Governo Inglese.» spiegò «Capisci che dopo ciò che hai fatto non puoi rimanere qui o comunque essere lasciato in libertà, ma speravo che declinassi nuovamente l’offerta dell’MI6 che significherebbe-»

 Sherlock non lo lasciò concludere. «Accetto.»

 Questa volta fu il volto di Mycroft ad essere attraversato dal panico. Prese il fratello per le spalle, per essere certo di avere la sua attenzione. «Sherlock, stai firmando la tua condanna a morte. Non rivedrai più John se partirai per questa missione. Ti sarà fatale in meno di sei mesi.»

 «Non mi importa.» affermò il minore, scuotendo il capo. «John è al sicuro, adesso. È questo che mi importa. Non tornerò in una cella, Myc. Non posso.»

 «Anche a costo di morire?»

 «Sì.»

 Il politico volse lo sguardo e poi sospirò. «Sei sicuro della tua decisione?»

 Sherlock annuì.

 «E riguardo a John?» chiese il politico lasciando andare il fratello. Non aveva ancora parlato con lui dopo ciò che era successo, ma era certo che fosse distrutto dalla consapevolezza che avrebbe perso l’uomo che amava.

 Il consulente investigativo per un momento sembrò perso. «Ha ancora Mary.» affermò dopo aver abbassato lo sguardo sul pavimento. «Ora che entrambi sono al sicuro, potrà tornare da lei se lo desidera.»

 «È questo il punto.» ribattè il maggiore «Quello che John desidera sei tu.»

 «Allora devi fare in modo che torni da Mary.» disse risollevando lo sguardo «Lei lo ama e lo proteggerà. Devi convincerlo, Mycroft. Devi dirgli che lei non voleva uccidermi e che tutto ciò che ha fatto l’ha fatto per proteggere lui.»

 «Non accetterà mai di tornare da sua moglie, non dopo ciò che ha fatto passare a te.» fece notare il politico.

 Sherlock scosse il capo. «Non mi importa se non tornerà da lei.» affermò «L’unica cosa che voglio e che non cada a pezzi.» poggiò una mano sulla spalla del fratello «Myc, promettimi che farai qualsiasi cosa sarà in tuo potere per impedire che cada a pezzi di nuovo.»

 «Se tu dovessi morire, questa volta John non esiterà a seguirti.»

 «Devi impedirglielo.»

 «Come?» chiese alzando la voce «Come potrò impedirgli di tentare di raggiungere l’uomo che ama? Quando sei saltato dal tetto del Bart’s l’avrebbe fatto se non fosse stato per Mary, ma adesso che non vuole più averci nulla a che fare, chi potrà fermarlo?»

 «Tu.» insistette il minore con risolutezza. «Mi fido di te. E so che lo proteggerai, perché so che capisci che tengo a lui più che a me stesso.»

 «Sì, lo so.» confermò. «Farò del mio meglio.» promise alla fine.

 Sherlock si concesse un sorriso carico di tristezza. «Grazie, Myc.» concluse e abbracciò nuovamente suo fratello, circondandogli il petto con le braccia e poggiando il capo sulla sua spalla.

 Dopo un momento di silenzio il politico parlò nuovamente senza tentare di nascondere le lacrime che minacciavano di traboccare dai suoi occhi per rigargli il volto. «E riguardo a me?» chiese.

 Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia e si allontanò da lui per guardarlo negli occhi.

 «Chi mi impedirà di andare in pezzi, Sher?» continuò il maggiore «Chi mi impedirà di morire dal dolore quando tu non sarai più qui?»

 Il minore accennò un sorriso e poggiò la fronte contro quella del politico. «Oh, Myc…» sussurrò accarezzandogli una guancia con la mano e lasciando che un’ultima lacrima gli solcasse il volto. Si schiarì la voce per tentare di mantenerla più ferma possibile. «Confido che Lestrade si prenderà cura di te. Sono certo che senza di me avrete meno guai da dover sistemare e più tempo per voi. Lui è tutto quello di cui hai bisogno. So che ti renderà felice.»

 Una sospirò tremante lasciò le labbra di Mycroft. «Ho bisogno anche di te.»

 Il consulente investigativo si allontanò dall’altro e osservò il suo volto pallido e scavato, gli occhi chiarì segnati dalle lacrime e dalla preoccupazione. «Ti ho mai detto che i sentimenti non ti si addicono, Mycroft?»

 Il maggiore degli Holmes rise sommessamente e abbassò lo sguardo.

 In quel momento, qualcuno bussò alla porta e poi la aprì.

 Anthea varcò la soglia. «L’auto è pronta, signore.» disse rivolgendosi al suo capo.

 Mycroft annuì, poi si rivolse nuovamente a Sherlock. «Sono riuscito a convincere i miei colleghi a farti passare la tua ultima notte a casa mia.» affermò «Non potevano farti tornare a Baker Street con il rischio che scappassi, perciò hanno optato per un luogo più sicuro.»

 Il minore annuì. «Meglio di niente. Almeno dormirò in un vero letto e non su una branda di ferro.» e insieme si avviarono verso l’auto.

 

 Sherlock non appena raggiunse la vila del fratello si rintanò nella sua stanza.

 All’idea che il giorno seguente sarebbe dovuto partire per una missione dalla quale non era sicuro sarebbe mai tornato sentiva una stanchezza viscerale raggiungere i recessi della sua anima, arrivando fino all’angolo più recondito della sua mente.

 Avrebbe dovuto dire addio a John, a suo fratello e – anche se gli costava ammetterlo – a malincuore anche a Lestrade, sperando che potesse tenere a galla sia Watson che il fratello maggiore. Non avrebbe potuto sopportare di vederli soffrire ancora a causa sua. Aveva già portato troppo dolore a tutti coloro a cui teneva, durante la sua vita.

 Un lieve bussare alla porta lo riportò alla realtà.

 «Avanti.» disse, mettendosi seduto sul materasso per accogliere chiunque avesse deciso di fargli visita, mostrando una sicurezza e una forza che sentiva di aver perso da tempo.

 La porta si aprì lentamente e una figura avanzò chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e bloccandosi sulla soglia.

 Il consulente investigativo lo riconobbe immediatamente. «John…» sussurrò mettendosi in piedi.

 Il medico accennò un sorriso e senza dire nient’altro lo raggiunse e lo abbracciò.

 Sherlock ricambiò la stretta, affondando il viso nella sua spalla e inspirando il suo profumo.

 «Perché l’hai fatto, Sherlock?» chiese Watson contro la sua spalla «Perché?» la voce, incrinata dalla disperazione, scemò.

 «Ho dovuto.» ammise l’uomo «Minacciava di farti del male usando Mary. Non potevo permetterlo.» concluse senza rompere il contatto tra i loro corpi. «Come sei entrato, qui? Come hai eluso la sorveglianza?» i colleghi di Mycroft gli avevano concesso di passare la notte lì solo a patto che ci fossero degli uomini a sorvegliare la casa e a impedire a chiunque di entrare.

 «Mycroft.» rispose il medico. «Gli ho chiesto di poterti vedere. Lui mi ha detto della missione e io non potevo lasciarti andare senza prima salutarti.» si allontanò da lui poggiando la fronte contro la sua. «Come posso farcela senza di te per sei mesi?»

 Sherlock chiuse gli occhi, reprimendo a stento le lacrime. Ringraziando il cielo Mycroft gli aveva fatto sapere che quella missione sarebbe durata sei mesi, ma non che sarebbe stata l’ultima della sua vita.

 «Puoi farcela, John.» affermò «Sei forte.»

 «Non abbastanza, Sherlock.» dichiarò «Non andare dove non posso seguirti.»

 Il moro scosse il capo. «Vedrai che andrà tutto bene e che sarà finita prima che tu te ne accorga.» si allontanò da lui e gli sorrise.

 John sorrise a sua volta. «Sherlock, prima che tu vada vorrei…» si interruppe, abbassando lo sguardo «So che non sei pronto e potrai dirmi di no se non vorrai, ma vorrei, ecco… che io e te-»

 «Anche io.» lo interruppe il moro, prima che potesse continuare.

 Le labbra di John – dopo un momento di assoluta immobilità – si curvarono ancora di più ampliando il suo sorriso e illuminandogli il volto. Portò una mano dietro il collo di Holmes e lo tirò verso di sé per baciarlo, accarezzandogli le labbra con le sue delicatamente e con una gentilezza inaspettata.

 E la risposta non tardò ad arrivare.

 

 Quella notte, Sherlock e John si amarono dolcemente, con gentilezza e calma, ma allo stesso tempo con passione e frenesia all’idea che la notte non sarebbe stata eterna. 

 Per un po’ dimenticando la missione, Magnussen, Mary e tutti i problemi e la sofferenza dell’ultimo periodo.

 In quel momento c’erano solo Sherlock e John.

 Le loro labbra.

 I loro corpi.

 I loro cuori.

 Nient’altro aveva importanza.

 

 Sherlock attese insieme a Mycroft l’arrivo di John – che aveva lasciato la villa molto presto per non essere visto dalle guardie che la presidiavano – e Lestrade all’aeroporto da cui sarebbe partito per lasciare definitivamente l’Inghilterra.

 I due fratelli si erano salutati prima di uscire dalla villa.

 Nessuna lacrima.

 Nessuna parola di conforto o di affetto.

 C’era stato un semplice abbraccio carico d’amore e di tutte quelle parole non dette durante quegli anni, ma sottintese in quel gesto così semplice.

 L’auto nera inviata a Baker Street si fermò a pochi metri dall’aereo pronto a decollare.

 Il primo a scendere fu Lestrade, subito seguito da John che rimase a distanza per permettere all’Ispettore di salutare il giovane Holmes.

 Greg si avvicinò a Sherlock e gli sorrise.

 «Prenditi cura di mio fratello.» disse il consulente investigativo. «Tengo davvero a lui. E non provare a farlo soffrire, Gavin, altrimenti potrei decidere di cominciare a condurre i miei esperimenti su un essere vivente, anche se è contro i miei principi.» lo avvertì con un mezzo sorriso.

 «Sempre.» promise il poliziotto ridacchiando, senza nemmeno averto fatto caso al fatto che il moro l’avesse chiamato Gavin ancora una volta.

 Sospirò e la gioia si tramutò in dolore, assieme alla consapevolezza di essere in procinto di perdere uno dei suoi migliori amici  e l’uomo più coraggioso che avesse mai incontrato.

 Lestrade mosse un altro passo verso Sherlock e lo abbracciò.

 Holmes rimase immobile, spiazzato di fronte a quel gesto così improvviso e carico d’affetto.

 Inaspettatamente si ritrovò a ricambiare, circondandogli le spalle con le braccia.

 «Voglio la verità.» sussurrò Greg al suo orecchio «Puoi promettermi che tornerai?» 

 Sherlock chiuse gli occhi. «Non questa volta.» mormorò.

 Lestrade si allontanò da lui, ricacciando indietro le lacrime e imponendosi di non crollare di fronte a John.

 «Grazie per esserti preso cura di me, Greg.» concluse Sherlock «Non lo dimenticherò.»

 «Sii prudente.» si raccomandò e detto questo affiancò Mycroft prendendogli la mano, intrecciando le loro dita e allontanandosi per lasciare Holmes e Watson da soli.

 John si avvicinò a Sherlock.

 Nessun dei due sembrava aver intenzione di parlare, ma alla fine fu il moro a rompere il silenzio.

 «Ti amo, John Hamish Watson.» disse accennando un sorriso, pronunciando per la prima volta quelle parole ad alta voce e sentendo il cuore accelerare di fronte alla consapevolezza che erano vere e che venivano dal profondo del suo cuore. Perché John Watson era il suo cuore.

 John ricambiò debolmente il sorriso. «Ti amo, William Sherlock Scott Holmes.» e detto questo lo baciò prendendogli il volto tra le mani e tirandolo verso di sé, sentendolo ricambiare e poggiare le mani sui suoi fianchi.

 Non c’era nient’altro da dire.

 Quando si separarono, Sherlock rivolse un’ultima occhiata al fratello e a Greg, alle loro mani intrecciate e alle loro espressioni addolorate e non poté fermare una lacrima sfuggita al suo controllo. E poi salì a bordo pronto a lasciare per un’ultima volta l’Inghilterra, la sua famiglia, i suoi amici e il suo John.

 

 Nessuno si sarebbe mai aspettato che a salvare la situazione sarebbe stato proprio James Moriarty.

 Mycroft osservava lo schermo all’interno dell’auto senza parole, sentendo le parole di Moriarty rimbombargli nella mente. Lestrade, accanto a lui era pallido come un cencio e John, in piedi accanto alla portiera aperta, non era da meno.

 Il politico prese il cellulare e compose il numero per contattare Sherlock, ancora sull’aereo, ignaro di tutto.

 «Mycroft?» disse il minore dall’altro capo.

 «Come va l’esilio, fratellino?» chiese senza nemmeno salutarlo, continuando a fissare il volto del consulente criminale, proiettato in contemporanea sugli schermi di tutto il paese.

 L’altro sbuffò. «Considerando che sono partito sì e no da quattro minuti, direi bene.» concluse.

 «A quanto pare è ora di tornare a casa, Sherlock Holmes.» affermò il maggiore.

 «Oh, ma volete prendere una decisione?» esclamò spazientito. «Chi ha bisogno di me, questa volta?»

 Mycroft sospirò sollevando le sopracciglia. «L’Inghilterra.» rispose.

 

 Non appena l’aereo toccò terra e lo stridore delle ruote rimbombò nell’aria, John si allontanò dall’auto di Mycroft e corse verso l’apparecchio, nuovamente immobile sulla pista.

 Il portellone si aprì verso l’alto con uno scatto metallico e la figura slanciata di Sherlock Holmes emerse muovendosi per scendere le scale.

 Sherlock non ebbe nemmeno tempo di toccare l’asfalto della pista, che le braccia di John si erano già chiuse attorno al suo petto e le sue labbra si erano già posate sulle sue, in un bacio carico di passione.

 Quando i due trovarono la forza di separarsi, Sherlock sorrise, continuando a tenere gli occhi chiusi. Il sapore di Watson ancora sulla bocca.

 «Mi sei mancato.» gli soffiò John sulle labbra, poggiando la fronte contro la sua.

 «Sembra che non possiate fare a meno di me.» ridacchiò il consulente investigativo.

 Watson sorrise. «Io no di certo.»

 I due si separarono e si guardarono negli occhi per un momento. Alla fine Sherlock sorrise, gli occhi luminosi come la prima volta in cui John li aveva visti. Gli occhi di cui si era innamorato.

 «A quanto pare, John Watson, il gioco è cominciato.»

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riciao a tutti! :)  
> Eccoci giunti al termine di questa storia. :(  
> Be’, che dire?  
> Ringrazio tutti coloro che mi hanno letto/recensito, se lo farete. Grazie a tutti, mi ha fatto davvero piacere sentirmi importante almeno per un po’ con questa ff semplice e senza pretese.  
> Spero che vi abbia appassionato leggerla quanto io ho amato scriverla :)  
> Grazie di cuore a tutti!  
> Un bacio, Eli :)♥♥

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti ♥  
> Oggi sono in vena di pubblicare un'altra fanfiction di Sherlock, nata come One-Shot, ma divenuta una storia a più capitoli. La pubblicherò tutta in un giorno, in modo che sia completa e per far sì che non mi dimentichi di pubblicare delle parti.  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate.   
> Eli♥


End file.
